


With the first autumn chill, life will begin anew.

by Kofaros



Series: I will die only on my own terms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Regulus Black, Gen, Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts, Regulus is the only adequate person in the world of harry potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Когда Гарри был в Косом Переулке в первый раз, он думал, что его жизнь изменилась к лучшему. Пока он ждал Хагрида, он встретил человека, кто сказал, что жизнь не меняется к лучшему сама.Хорошие книги, пара настоящих друзей и спящая совесть - вот идеальная жизнь.Гарри потребовалось меньше года, чтобы понять.Все так и есть.У него было лишь имя. Но это имя человека, кто не врал. Гарри молился всей душой, когда отправлял Буклю неизвестно куда.Это мог быть единственный шанс для него выжить в этом мире.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: I will die only on my own terms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [With the first autumn chill, life will begin anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631708) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



**Хорошие друзья, хорошие книги и спящая совесть – вот идеальная жизнь.**

Гарри потерял Хагрида из виду, когда тот шел к нужному ему магазину в Косом Переулке. Мальчик встал сбоку другого магазина, решив просто подождать Хагрида, и почти влетел в другого человека.

-Извините! - торопливо выпалил Гарри, поднимая взгляд.

Перед ним стоял мужчина лет 25-30, с короткими белыми волосами с бритыми висками, зачесанными назад, очень светлыми глазами и мускулистым телом со стройной талией. Шрам на щеке придавал ему таинственности. Он был одет в белую водолазку, черные перчатки, джинсы и берцы. В его правом ухе сверкал темно-синий камень, черный камень на цепочке свисал с его шеи. Не будь они в Косом Переулке, Гарри бы точно решил, что это магл.

Мужчина перевел на него спокойный взгляд с какой-то печальной ноткой.

-Ты ничего не сделал, - произнес он размеренным хриплым голосом. - Ты выглядишь растерянным хотя, ребенок.

-Мой сопровождающий отдалился от меня, - признал мальчик. - Он сказал, чтобы я ждал его у магазина, пока он куда-то уходит.

-Профессор? - Мужчина кинул мимолетный взгляд на покупки Гарри. - Первый год, судя по сове.

-Да, первый, - подтвердил Гарри. - Только Хагрид не профессор.

Бровь мужчины чуть приподнялась. Гарри не знал, стоит ли ему с кем-то говорить, но у этого человека была очень спокойная аура, лишь несколько отстраненная.

-Лесничий, - протянул мужчина. Он присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Гарри. - Все маглорожденные должны получить визит от профессора. Странно, что с тобой он.

-Он сказал, что мои родители были волшебниками, - неуверенно произнес Гарри. 

Светлые глаза на секунду метнулись к шраму.

-Сын Лили и Джеймса тогда.

Глаза Гарри расширились. Все вокруг звали его Гарри Поттер и все время пялились на его шрам. Он почти прошептал:

-Вы их знали?

-Конечно, хотя мы редко говорили. С Лили разве что, в библиотеке. Но ты очень неуверенный, ребенок. Помнится, друг Лили говорил, та прямо светилась, когда пришла сюда впервые.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле.

-Я лишь недавно узнал о магии. Здесь все такое необычное. Это будто моя жизнь наконец изменилась к лучшему, - поделился он, краснея от смущения.

Мужчина печально улыбнулся.

-Жизнь не меняется сама, малыш. Мир магии не лучше и не хуже, чем немагический. К сожалению, иногда люди это поздно понимают.

-Но разве с магией жизнь не легче? - нахмурился Гарри. С магией он мог отбиться от Дурслей, в конце концов.

Светлоглазый тихо рассмеялся.

-Хорошие книги, пара настоящих друзей и спящая совесть - вот идеальная жизнь. В любом мире. - Он выпрямился и потрепал Гарри по голове. - Люди будут многого от тебя ожидать. И они будут слепы к твоим трудностям. Такова человеческая натура. Жить или выживать, все зависит от тебя, ребенок.

Мужчина направился в противоположном направлении от того, где исчез Хагрид. Гарри дернулся за ним.

-Как вас зовут?

-Реджи Арктур.

Мужчина исчез среди блуждающих магов. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, пока не услышал голос Хагрида. Он так и не рассказал великану об этой встрече. _Он никому об этом не рассказал._  
_____________________________________________________________________

Реджи Арктур был прав. Во всем. Люди чего-то от него ожидали. Все время спрашивали о шраме. Пялились. Преподаватели не помогали. _Они были слепы._ К придиркам Снейпа. К тому, как все пялились на него, не стесняясь. К тому, как все отвернулись от него из-за потери баллов. _Чем думал Хагрид, заводя дракона?_ С магией не было легче. Он помнил слова мужчины о том, как он и Лили говорили в библиотеке. Он хотел учиться, изучать мир, в который попал. Но Рон постоянно хотел бездельничать. Гермиона постоянно говорила ее всезнающим голосом, что им надо делать, что она знала лучше них.

_Хорошие книги, пара настоящих друзей и спящая совесть - вот идеальная жизнь._ Это не друзья, у него не было книг, все давили на его совесть. Как он должен быть сильным и смелым. Как должен биться с темными магами. Как должен мстить за смерть родителей. Как должен всех спасать. Почему он должен был идти за камнем? Почему Дамблдор покинул школу в такой момент? Почему там были тесты, которые смогли решить первокурсники? Он _убил_ Квиррелла и почти умер сам. _Это ад._

Его хотели убить. Дамблдор даже не говорил почему. _Но он знал._ Все его так нахваливали, так почему? Директор дал им кучу баллов за _почти смерть_ , когда сам все к этому привел. И все радовались. Гриффиндорцы особенно. Они даже не говорили с Гарри, лишь шушукались, а после истории с драконом игнорировали.

Реджи Арктур. Гарри беззвучно повторял его имя, когда его не тянули на подвиги или поиски информации о камне. Этот мужчина знал его родителей. Он не пялился на его шрам. Не врал. Он назвал Гарри не Гарри Поттером. _Сын Лили и Джеймса тогда._ Тон того, кто знал их лично.

Едва выйдя из больничного крыла, Гарри понесся к Букле. Это был риск. Он не знал, если это реальное имя. Где этот человек. Кто он. Если Букля сможет его найти. Если тот даже ответит. Но это был единственный шанс Гарри понять, _почему все это происходит._

_Реджи Арктур, я надеюсь вы меня помните. Гарри Поттер, сын Лили и Джеймса. Вы были правы. Обо всем. Эта жизнь совсем не легче. Я почти умер на днях. И никому до этого нет дела. Я знаю, что вы не обязаны что-то делать. Но, пожалуйста, хотя бы посоветуйте мне что-нибудь. Я в отчаянии._

Гарри крепит письмо к лапке Букли и серьезно говорит ей:

-Ты ведь помнишь его, верно? Прошу, найди его, девочка.

Сова серьезно ухнула и выпорхнула в окно. Гарри смотрел ей вслед с тяжелым сердцем.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Он не знает, чего ожидал. Но не того, что когда он и Дурсли зайдут в дом на Тисовой улице, Реджи Арктур будет сидеть на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Того, что мужчина наклонит голову и входная дверь захлопнется за спинами вошедших. Того, что по щелчку его пальцев на месте Дурслей появятся три хомячка, запертых в клетке.

-Рассказывай, ребенок.


	2. reflections

**Не забывайте старой истины — спешить надо медленно.**

Все еще не веря в происходящее, Гарри рассказал Реджи Арктуру о произошедших за год событиях. О тролле, философском камне, третьем этаже с цербером, ловушках, Квиррелле. О Роне, которого Гарри считал своим первым другом, но кто совершенно себя таковым не вел. О Гермионе, у которой не было друзей, потому что она кичилась своими знаниями. О Дамблдоре, который ничего не рассказывал ему о Темном Лорде. О Снейпе, кто ненавидел его по неизвестной причине. О всех людях, что ждали от него подвигов и говорили с ним лишь после них. Под конец Гарри совсем выдохся, привалившись к перилам у ступени, на которой сидел. Реджи слушал очень внимательно и не перебивал.

-Значит, ты ничего не знаешь, - медленно изрек он. - Начнем с начала. Почему Темный Лорд нацелился на твою семью точно неизвестно, ребенок, но у него должна была быть причина. Ты выжил из-за ритуала, проведенного твоей матерью. Ее защита в твоей крови, поэтому Квиррелл погиб. Это не твоя вина, а его и Темного Лорда. Так как Петунья Дурсль твоя тетя, у вас общая кровь. Дамблдор взял это за основу для чар вокруг этого дому. Пока ты здесь, никто не может тебя найти, пока не узнают точный адрес. Я смог найти дом, потому что ты сам меня пригласил. Но эти чары не оправдание для _них_. - Реджи кивнул на хомячков. - Это жестокое обращение с детьми. Дамблдор не мог не знать. Я почуял магию по соседству, когда прибыл. Арабелла Фигг.

-Это наша соседка!- воскликнул Гарри. - Она маг?

-Сквиб. Магл с каплей магии. Этого недостаточно для колдовства. Она бесполезна в бою. Я знаю, что она связана с Дамблдором. Он оставил ее наблюдать. Значит, он знал, в каком состоянии ты находишься.

-Так он просто оставил меня здесь?

-Когда Альбус Дамблдор считает, что он прав, он делает все согласно этому утверждению. Скажи, ребенок, что ты думаешь о Хогвартсе? Вообще.

Гарри задумался.

-Это первое место, которое я мог бы назвать домом. Но я почти умер там. Учителя не помогали мне. Снейп все время снимает баллы. И мне не нравятся перья или мантии.

-Я скажу прямо, Гарри. Волан-де-Морт будет пытаться убить тебя и дальше. Все выглядит так, будто Дамблдор сталкивает вас нарочно. Вынуждает тебя сражаться. Он ведь давил на твою совесть? - Гарри кивнул. - Он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя так, будто ты обязан их всех спасти. Но это не так.

Реджи внимательно посмотрел на него. 

-Твои родители были друзьями моего старшего брата. Он и тебя очень любил. Я не могу просто смотреть, как ты умираешь. Что скажешь о побеге?

-Побеге? - переспросил Гарри.

-Я заберу тебя в другую страну, устрою в новую школу, буду защищать. Я знаю тонкости магии, которые помогут избежать обнаружения. Если я прав о происходящем, то Дамблдору придется действовать. Он начнет поиски, прикрываясь отговорками. И тогда выплывет то, что он пытается скрыть. 

Гарри сглотнул. Это звучало заманчиво. Бросить Дурслей и мир, где он никому не нужен.

-Но разве ты не окажешься в опасноти из-за меня?

-Я всегда в опасности. Видишь ли, я ненавижу Темного Лорда. Хочу убить и ищу способ. Но я не хочу втягивать тебя. Я позабочусь, чтобы ты не был втянут в войну между Темным Лордом и Дамблдором. Потому что это _все о них._

Гарри кивнул. Реджи он верил.

-Что мы будем делать?

Реджи с усмешкой перевел взгляд на хомячков.  
_______________________________________________________

Гарри с восторгом рассматривал себя в зеркало. Гоблинские целители творили чудеса. Они вылечили все его застарелые переломы, шрамы и исправили зрение. Ему больше не были нужны очки!

В это время Реджи и два гоблина проверяли стопку бумаг. 

-По закону у Гарри должны были быть опекуны из магической семьи, - произнес Реджи. - Грубо говоря, он похитил ребенка.

-Так и есть, - кивнул один из гоблинов. - Блэки первые в очереди. 

-Это хорошо. Хранилищ два?

-Дамблдор их разделил, сославшись на то, что он магический опекун, - проворчал другой. - Старый жук.

-Дамблдор так и не отдал ключи от них Гарри, - заметил Реджи. Гоблины зашипели. - Что-то пропало?

-Нет, иначе он бы уже был без головы. Мы сделаем новые ключи.

-Хмм. Мы собрали доказательства жестокого обращения с мальчиком, плюс воспоминания о первом году в Хогвартсе. Это и мое настоящее имя. Кто-то может что-то узнать?

-Нет, - клыкасто усмехнулся гоблин. - Магия не позволит. 

-Хорошо. Гарри.

Тот торопливо подошел. Реджи коснулся его лба.

-Я, ранее Регулус Арктурус Блэк, ныне Реджи Арктур, прошу Леди Магию назначить меня опекуном Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Я позволяю Леди Магии вынести решение.

Гарри почувствовал тепло во лбу. Реджи убрал руку и кивнул.

-Магия приняла меня. Если кто-то решит узнать силой, она будет действовать соответственно.

-Мы это запишем, - кивнул гобилин, строча что-то на пергаменте. - Такие узы священны, маги поймут, что он пытается сделать.

-Тогда сделайте перенос хранилищ в отделение в Швейцарии. - Гоблины кивнули. - Сохраните доказательства пока. Выпустим их чуть позже. Это заставит его выглядеть довольно плохо. - Гоблины усмехнулись. - Маглам я уже подтер память.

-Мы отправили уведомление о сквибе. Очевидно, у нее расстройство памяти в легкой форме. Ее заберут в магловский дом престарелых.

Гоблины занялись оформлением бумаг. Реджи пояснил Гарри.

-Клятвы на магии священны, ребенок. Если бы Дамблдор поклялся на магии и выкинул фокус с камнем, то лишился бы всей магической силы. Я взял клятву опекать тебя, у других нет права узнать мое имя. Таким способом они нас не найдут. Я уже поставил чары, по которым нас не найдут совы, фениксы или домовые эльфы. Ты ведь не ждешь писем?

-Нет, Рон и Гермиона не мои друзья. Друзья не тянут друг другу в подобное. Но твое имя?

-Я оставил его. Кстати, по бумагам ты теперь тоже Арктур. Останешься Гарри или возьмешь другую форму имени? Гаррисон или Гадриан.

-Гаррисон звучит неплохо. Что будет с Дурслями?

-Когда все вскроется, их будут судить магловские власти. Но выше условного им не дадут. И старый жук может вмешаться.

Реджи потер шею, разминая. Гарри в очередной раз поразился его спокойствию.  
___________________________________________________

Зажав сигарету в зубах, Реджи проверил список.

-Так. С Гринготтсом все готово. Я отправил от твоего имени письма Уизли и Грейнджер, чтобы они тебе не писали, так как Дурсли против. Над чарами дома я поработал. О твоем исчезновении узнают в августе, я думаю. К осени гоблины выльют в прессу правду о случившемся. Сейчас мы отправимся в Грецию с помощью портключа, оттуда в Швейцарию с помощью другого портключа. Там мне нужно купить дом.

-Дом? - переспросил Гарри.

-Нам надо где-то жить. Я много путешествую, так что живу обычно в палатке. У меня нет своего дома.  
____________________________________________________

-Что думаешь?

Гарри в восхищении смотрел на просторный одноэтыжный дом с чердаком, садом и террасой на берегу озера. В самом доме были две ванные, две спальни, гостиная с открытой кухней и кабинет. 

-Это невероятно, Реджи!

-Тогда добро пожаловать домой.


	3. past

**Шрамы имеют власть над людьми, они напоминают нам, что прошлое реально.**

На большом чердаке есть два окна, двуспальная кровать, мягчайший ковер, шкаф-купе, книжная полка, стол и стул и все пахнет хвоей. И все это Гарри. Он все еще не может поверить.

Когда он получил письмо из Хогвартса, то думал, что это шанс сбежать от Дурслей и начать новую жизнь. В итоге он получил кучу вопросов без ответов, смертельного врага, вмешивающегося в его жизнь директора, лицемерных людей и отговорки вместо друзей. Теперь он действительно _сбежал_. От Дурслей и Хогвартса. Гарри знал Реджи всего несколько дней, а тот уже спас его от родственников, поклялся защищать и дал дом. Реджи даже сводил его на могилу родителей. Никому и в голову не приходило сводить его туда.

Гарри выпустил Буклю на улицу, оставил свой чемодан и поспешил на первый этаж. Реджи обнаружился в кабинете. На подоконнике распололожились огромная подушка и плед, стол и пол завалены бумагами, книжные полки забиты книгами, на журнальном столике лежали красивый кубок, медальон и коробочка, к стене прикреплены документы на разных языках. Из других вещей было лишь кресло и несколько ноутбуков.

Реджи поднял взгляд от бумаг.

-Расположился, ребенок? - Гарри кивнул. - Все твои деньги были перенесы в хранилище в этой стране. Вот ключ.

Гарри взял у него ключ. Хагрид даже не дал ему самому его держать. _Дамблдор знает лучше._ Как же.

-Тебе нужно будет взять деньги на карманные расходы, обменять на магловские немного. - Реджи посмотрел на бумаги в руке. - Дамблдор оплатил твою учебу за все семь лет из твоего хранилища перед первым годом. Гоблины вернут деньги, когда все начнется. 

-Он мог брать деньги без разрешения? - нахмурился Гарри.

-Он назначил себя твоим опекуном, так что да, плюс у него был твой ключ. Если на подобное не указывают целенаправленно, это могут быстро смести под ковер. К счастью, больше он ничего не брал. Чуть позже мы сходим с тобой за покупками. Одежда, книги, все такое. Но сначала твой шрам.

-Дамблдор упоминал, что это след от смертельного заклинания. И я чувствовал Волан-де-Морта, когда тот был рядом.

-Авада не оставляет следов, Гарри. В твоем шраме темная магия, от которой надо избавиться.- Реджи вздохнул. - Если бы он хорошенько проверил, то знал бы об этом. Я не могу исключать, что он таки знал.

-Темная магия? - забеспокоился Гарри. - Почему он не сказал?

-Дамблдор играет в свою игру, очевидно. К августу мы немного потрясем его планы. Садись.

Гарри быстро сел в кресло. Реджи, все еще носящий черные перчатки из гладкой ткани, достал две палочки. Гарри никогда не видел _белых_ палочек. Регулус направил концы палочек на его виски.

-Закрой глаза. Будет больно.

Гарри послушался. Было и правда больно. Шрам будто пульсировал. Ему показалось, что он услышал чей-то далекий крик. Голова будто была в тумане. Но неожиданно боль прекратилась. Он услышал, как Реджи выругался, и открыл глаза. Регулус в этот момент кидал на свой стол обгоревшее кольцо, от которого валил черный дым. Гарри дотронулся до лба и почти не ощутил шрам.

-Он исчезает, - пояснил Реджи, тыкая в кольцо палочкой. - К вечеру его уже не будет.

-Это оно? - неуверенно спросил Гарри, ткнув в кольцо.

Это было внутри его головы? Реджи кивнул.

-Я перенес это в кольцо. Между тобой и Темным Лордом нет связи. Кстати, по поводу его имени.

-Все в Хогвартсе боятся его имени, - поделился Поттер. - Кроме Дамблдора. И тебя.

-Во время войны на имени было заклятие табу. Когда его произносили, то выдавали свое местоположение врагу. Сейчас такого нет, но лучше говори Темный Лорд или Реддл. Кто знает, может, табу снова поставят.

-Реддл?

-Его настоящее имя Том Реддл. Слишком человеческое. Он сделал все, чтобы о нем не знали. Я сделал обед, поешь, пока я тут копаюсь, потом пойдем.

Гарри кивнул и оставил кабинет. В гостиной был камин, несколько диванов с креслами и книжный шкаф. Плита, холодильник, длинная кухонная тумба с микроволновкой были прикреплены к дальней стене. Зону кухни отделяля барная стойка. Рядом стоял столик, за которым можно было есть, глядя из окна. _Потрясающий дом._ Гарри с наслаждением съел порцию ризотто, которое приготовил Реджи. Даже в Хогвартсе он такого не ел. Интересно, кем работает Реджи? Поваром?

Когда они выходили из дома, Гарри спросил. Реджи рассмеялся.

-Вовсе нет. Я кто-то вроде переводчика. Книги, статьи, древние плиты. Я работаю по компьютеру. Мое имя довольно известно, так что ко мне часто обращаются за переводом сложных и старых текстов. Иногда я выезжаю на места, чтобы лично увидеть записи. До этого я постоянно путешествовал, так что это легко.

-Поэтому у тебя не было дома?

-Да, не волнуйся. Я могу путешествовать, пока ты в школе.

Он уже раньше упоминал о школе. Гарри даже не думал, что есть другие. Реджи улыбнулся, заметив его смущение.

-Есть и другие магические школы. Я объясню о них позже.

Они поселились в магловском районе, так что Реджи решил, что им стоит отправится на его джипе. В Гринготтсе Гарри взял магические деньги и обменял часть на магловские. Потом они оправились в зону магических магазинов. Там было просторнее, чем в Косом Переулке, и менее людно. Воздух вокруг был свежим и горным. Гарри признался себе, что тут ему было уютнее, чем в Лондоне. 

Реджи купил ему множество магических книг и ингредиентов для зелий. На слабые протесты Гарри он отмахнулся. _Я твой опекун. Это моя работа._ Потом он купил ему полный гардероб магловской одежды и несколько мантий. Они также закупились едой. Когда они подъезжали к дому, им встретились двое приветливых мужчин. Они оказались соседями.

-Так это вы новые соседи, - дружелюбно улыбнулся черноволосый. - Я Джон Сэттл, это мой муж Геральд.

-Реджи Арктур, это мой племянник Гаррисон, - представил Реджи, выходя из машины. - Будем знакомы.

-Конечно, наш сын, Матиас, постоянно пропадает в озере, вы часто будете его видеть.

Реджи покосился на Гарри.

-Ребенок, ты плавать то умеешь?

-Нет, на самом деле, - покачал головой тот. Дурсли никогда не брали его к воде, а в бассейне Дадли и его дружки пытались его утопить, так что он старался прогуливать уроки плавания.

-Я не шибко люблю воду, почти утонул однажды, - поморщился Реджи. - Матиас может научить Гарри?

-Он будет в восторге, - добродушно кивнул Геральд. - Он примчится к вам с утра все равно, хочет познакомиться.

Пока Реджи готовил ужин, Гарри рассматривал их покупки.

-Так в мире несколько магических школ?

-Наиболее известны 11 школ магии, включая Хогвартс. Хотя есть еще несколько, просто они не выделяются особо. Мудрая политика. По разным причинам. Я думаю об Эдде. Это академия магии в Исландии. Далеко не все знают о ее существовании. Исландия очень мирная страна, но неразумно думать, что они не могут защититься. Маги оттуда очень даже сильны. Эдда именно академия, а не школа. У них главное образование. Не споры между факультетами, набор баллов и самоубийственные подвиги. Туда идут конкретно за знаниями. По этой причине поступление туда уже достижение. Образование дорогое, тесты довольно жесткие, часто желательны рекомендации. Они не хотят брать кого попало и рисковать своими студентами.

-Думаешь, я смогу поступить? - с сомнением спросил Гарри. - Я очень хочу учиться, но первый год Хогвартса я занимался чем угодно, кроме учебы.

Реджи посмотрел на него со спокойной усмешкой.

-Поэтому я буду обучать тебя все каникулы. Я попросил старого друга о рекомендации и добавлю свою. Они ценят знания, у моего имени авторитет именно такого плана. Их учебный год начинается со второго октября, так что у тебя есть время. Их предметы отличаются от Хогвартса, кстати. 

-Отличаются?- Гарри залез на барный стул, сжимая сказки Барда Бидля, которые Реджи подарил ему. - У школ разная программа?

-У некоторых. Например, Дурмстранг. Эта школа считается школой темных магов из-за пары дурных людей, учащихся там. Но они и правда изучают темную магию, вот только не во вред другим. К сожалению, нынешний директор все испортил. Многие родители забрали детей из школы, когда он стал директором. Игорь всегда таким был.

-Вы знакомы?

-Тебя не удивило, что я знаю имя Темного Лорда? 

Гарри покраснел. Он думал об этом. Но Реджи производил впечатление того, кто знает _все_. Но раз Темный Лорд скрывал свое имя, то это было очень тяжело узнать.

-Когда-то я, Игорь и Северус, кстати, были сторонниками Темного Лорда. Маркированными даже.

Гарри вытаращил глаза. _Реджи был сторонником Темного Лорда?!_ И Снейп?! Реджи тихо рассмеялся, видя шок на его лице. 

-Трудно поверить?- Гарри молча кивнул. - А со Снейпом? - Тут Гарри поморщился. Реджи фыркнул. - Во время войны на стороне Темного Лорда кого только не было, честно говоря. Моя семья очень древняя и темная. Естественно, они поддержали его. Мне было 16, когда я присоединился к нему и получил метку.

-Метку? Ты сказал, вы были маркированными.

-Приблеженных он маркировал Черной меткой, своим особым знаком. Некоторых по ней и ловили. 

-Но ты хочешь его смерти?

-Конечно. Тебе это трудно понять, ребенок, и это хорошо. Люди, кто может, не самые хорошие на земле. В 17 меня объявили мертвым. Убили по его приказу. Я был послушным наследником семьи Блэк, я не мог просто исчезнуть.

Реджи-то? Гарри не думал, что тот будет кому-то подчиняться. У Гарри было чувство, что Реджи бы тихо смеялся над попытками его подчинить.

-От метки меня избавил кое-кто из прошлого. Так что с Темным Лордом я больше не связан. В отличие от них.

-У Снейпа тоже метка? Но почему он учит в Хогвартсе?

-Хороший вопрос. За него поручился Дамблдор. Мол тот был его шпионом. Мутная история. Игорь Каркаров сдал всех, кого только смог, и избежал тюрьмы. Темный Лорд управлял своими людьми страхом. Многие потом говорили, что их заставили к нему присоединиться. Люциус избежал наказания именно поэтому, плюс пара взяток. Вот только Черную метку нельзя получить против воли.

-Так они врали, - пробормотал Гарри. - Дамблдор сказал, что мой отец спас Снейпу жизнь...

Реджи фыркнул, покачав головой. Гарри приободрился. 

-Ты знаешь эту историю?

-О да. Спас, ха! - Реджи помешал спагетти. - Вот как он это называет? 

-Что случилось тогда?

-Северус и Лили были друзьями еще до Хогвартса, Гарри. Вот только Северус ее любил больше, чем друга. Джеймс влюбился с первого взгляда. Вот почему друг друга они возненавидели. - Гарри ушам не поверил. - У Джеймса было три близких друга, с которыми он часто устраивал розыгрыши. Они были очень популярной компанией. Но некоторые пранки были унизительны для их жертв, особенно Северуса. Когда Лили не сдержала смех над одним таким, они поссорились. Снейп ее оскорбил и не простил смех. Она не простила оскорбление. Он потом извинялся, но обиду они не забыли. К седьмому курсу Джеймс повзрослел, Лили дала ему шанс, а Северус продолжил дружбу не с теми и закончил Пожирателем Смерти, сторонником Темного Лорда.

Гарри потряс головой, приходя в себя.

-Поэтому Снейп меня ненавидит? Но когда отец спас его?

-Один из друзей твоего отца был оборотнем. В Хогвартс не принимают темных существ, но Дамблдор сделал исключение неизвестно почему. Ремус Люпин проводил полнолуния в хижине недалеко от замка. Его друзья знали о его секрете. Некоторые слизеринцы подозревали, включая меня и Северуса. Тот начал следить за ними на пятом курсе. Сириус, лучший друг твоего отца, решил _подшутить_. Заманил Северуса в хижину перед полнолунием. - Реджи покачал головой. Глаза Гарри округлились от шока. - Джеймс узнал об этом и успел вытащить Снейпа, но тот уже увидел превращение Ремуса. Дамблдор взял с него клятву о молчании. Мол Северус теперь обязан твоему отцу жизнью. Если бы о случившемся узнали, Сириуса бы исключили, а Люпину пришлось бы хуже. Северус долго потом бушевал. Он не мог рассказать все, но из его бормотания, что спасли не его, а тех двоих, было и так все понятно.

-И им ничего не было? - слабо спросил Гарри.

-Они гриффиндорцы, сам уже понял, как Дамблдор их защищает. Ремус неплохой парень, но бесхребетный. Он до жути боялся потерять своих друзей, потому что считал, что из-за болезни его больше никто не примет. Этим он всегда прикрывался. И он в долгу у Дамблдора. По сути Люпин знал, что ты в Хогвартсе, он мог бы написать тебе письмо, но нет. Если бы Дамблдор запретил, он бы послушался. И в любом случае сказал, что он опасен для тебя из-за болезни. Так как мое мнение о Дамблдоре так себе, я думаю, что он хотел оборотня на своей стороне. Ведь оборотни приняли сторону Темного Лорда, а Люпин пытался перевербовывать их. 

Реджи снова покачал головой. Ясно, что успехи у Люпина были так себе. Гарри же не мог поверить, что Дамблдор пошел так далеко. Он так жаждал победы или чего-то еще? Гарри даже не удивило так сильно признание Реджи, как план директора.

-Вернемся к образовательной программе. У Хогвартса она неплоха, но начала устаревать. Один Бинс чего стоит. С третьего курса там ведется магловедение, но это просто поверхностное знание жизни маглов. Если ты живешь среди маглов, то понимаешь, что предмет бесполезен. 

Реджи выключил плиту и посмотрел на входную дверь. Через секунду в нее позвонили.

-Это Сэттлы, - пояснил мужчина и пошел открывать.

На пороге обнаружился радостный подросток лет 13 и Джон.

-Простите за вторжение,- выпалил подросток. - Я Матиас. Вы правда хотите научиться плавать?

-Он одержим плаванием, - виновато сказал Джон. 

Реджи повел головой.

-Ребенок, от тебя магией разит от волнения.

Глаза Сэттлов расширились. Джон облегченно улыбнулся.

-Спасибо Мерлину, чары вокруг вашего дома так скрыты, что я сомневался.


	4. calm

**Пожелайте, чтобы кому-то повезло встретить вас, и вам повезет встретить кого-то.**

Сэттлы оказались семьей океанологов. В их доме было множестов аквариумов и кораллов. Они были маглорожденными магами, но больше всего любили изучать океан, поэтому магией пользовались лишь для облегчения исследований. Джон и Геральд работали в местном океанологическом центре и время от времени отправлялись в длительные путешествия. Обожавший воду Матиас учился онлайн, чтобы ездить с ними. Его не очень интересовала магия, хотя отцы учили его колдовать.

-Это не запрещено, - пояснил Реджи. - Но так делают лишь маглорожденные, потому что чаще уходят работать в магловский мир. В магическом куда меньше рабочих мест. Конечно, для работы в нем требуется закончить магическую школу. 

В этой местности почти не было магов, поэтому Сэттлы не были уверены, что Реджи и Гарри маги. Если бы Реджи на это не указал, они могли бы и не понять. Гарри задался вопросом, как Регулус понял.

-Я чувствую магию, - ответил тот. - Не каждый это может, поэтому меня редко отличают от магла. Я занимаюсь переводами и магловских, и магических текстов, поэтому мое имя могут знать представители обоих миров.

Похоже, способность Реджи оказалась большой редкостью. Джон был очень ею удивлен. Вероятно, поэтому он понял, что в шраме Гарри была магия, догадался мальчик. 

Матиас взялся за обучение Гарри плаванью и оказался отличным учителем. Гарри быстро освоился и они много времени проводили в воде. Они с Реджи время от времени проводили ужины с Сэттлами и устраивали барбекю. Геральд как-то спросил, когда приедут родители Гарри.

-Мои родители погибли, - несколько удивленно сказал тот. _Он уже привык, что все об этом знали._ \- Реджи забрал меня от других родственников, которым я не был нужен. 

-Прости, я думал, что ты просто гостишь у дяди, - виновато сказал Геральд.

К счастью, они не задавали вопросов. Сэттлы были гостеприимными и интересными людьми. Они рассказывали Гарри об океане и растениях, в том числе волшебных.

Как и обещал, Реджи взялся за обучение Гарри. Мальчик читал книги по истории магии, мужчина дополнял какие-то события. Реджи рассказывал о разных магических существах, даже купил толстую книгу с их изображениями. Также Реджи подарил Гарри книгу о мировой истории квиддича. Неподалеку обнаружилось небольшое поле, где Гарри мог летать. Оказалось, Реджи хорошо играл, он обучал Гарри некоторым трюкам и маневрам. 

-Пока я могу залатать дыры в истории, ты знаешь очень мало заклятий, - задумчиво рассуждал он, делая пометки в бумагах. - Для академии нужно больше. Я заколдовал дом, так что ты можешь колдовать без проблем здесь. Тебе нужно поучиться варить зелья. Лили была очень хороша в них.

Реджи прошелся по всему, что Гарри знал. Он показал ему, как лучше резать и крошить ингредиенты, под его руководством мальчик смог без проблем сварить все зелья первого курса. Тогда Реджи показал ему несколько новых. Они также взялись за травологию. Сэттлы в этом хорошо помогали, хотя больше по части водных растений. Гарри даже посадил несколько растений в саду, чтобы наблюдать за ними. _Реджи посадил персиковое дерево в гостиной._ Гарри заметил, что от мужчины всегда пахло персиками и кофе. С последним Регулус редко расставался. 

Реджи учил его заклинаниям, рассказывая о их действии, недостатках и истории. Он бы никогда не подумал, что заклятие проявления невидимых чернил изобретут, потому что какой-то маг спросонья записал важные сведения призванным молоком. Заклятье левитации, отпирания замков, проявления чернил, роста растений, призыва струи воды разной мощности, отбрасывания, открытия объектов и т.д. У Реджи был просто огроменный запас знаний и историй.

-Реджи, ты наверное был лучшим из выпускников, - восхитился Гарри.

-Я покинул Хогвартс на седьмом курсе. Я так и не получил диплом магической школы. Мне он не нужен.

Гарри вспомнил, что его считают погибшим в 17 лет. Регулус так и не сказал, что с ним произошло. 

Гарри видел, что Реджи часто сидит по ночам работая или читая, или просто смотря в небо на улице. Реджи пил кофе, курил и наблюдал. Он время от времени лежал на террасе, наблюдая за Гарри и Матиасом в озере, но сам почти к нему не подходил. Хотя пару раз Гарри просыпался по ночам и видел из окна, как Реджи стоит почти по пояс в воде, прямо в джинсах, и смотрит то на небо, то куда-то в глубину. У Реджи были ожоги на теле, еще он иногда стирал кровь с губ. Но всегда был спокоен и будто расслаблен. Будто большой хищный кот, наблюдающий за окружающими, битый жизнью и знающий, чего ожидать, но ни на грамм этим не обеспокоенный.

Гарри это восхищало в нем. Он хотел знать, почему у Реджи идет кровь или почему он хочет убить Темного Лорда. Но он не спрашивает. _Не время._

На его день рождение Сэттлы подарили ему книги об океанологии и танцующий коралл в небольшом аквариуме. Реджи крепление на запястье для палочки, комплект ухода за метлой и мощный ноутбук. Они устроили барбекю на террасе с мороженым и коктейлями. _Лучший день рождения._

Это лучшее лето в жизни Гарри. Он учится и наслаждается жизнью. В середине августа Реджи готовит завтрак, читая английскую газету.

-Долго доходило, - почти беззвучно смеется он.

-Они обнаружили мое исчезновение? - спрашивает Гарри, наливая себе гранатовый сок. Странно, но он не чувствовал особенного беспокойства. 

-Да, маглы утверждают, что ты сбежал. Их память еще не проверяли. Хотя Фигг давно забрали в дом престарелых, старый дурак не заметил. 

-Гоблины собираются выпустить историю в прессу сейчас?

-В сентябре. _Так забавнее._ \- Реджи отложил газету. - Тогда он начнет поиски, хм. Пойдет ли он к Сириусу, мне интересно.

-Сириус? - нахмурился Гарри, принимая тарелку с панкейками. - Лучший друг отца? Я думал, он умер. Ты сказал лишь о Ремусе Люпине. Были же еще двое?

Реджи внимательно на него посмотрел.

-Твои родители использовали Фиделиус, я говорил тебе об этих чарах. Естественно, что Сириус бы стал хранителем. Говорят, спустя неделю на вам напал Темный Лорд. 

-Он их предал?

-Так говорят. Меня уже не было в стране. - Реджи хмуро глотнул кофе. - Говорят, он убил Питера, четвертого из них, который пытался его остановить, и 12 маглов. Когда Сириуса забирали, он кричал, что это все его вина. _Будто в это так легко поверить._

Гарри опустил вилку. Реджи звучал раздраженно. _Реджи не бывает раздраженным._

-Ты в это не веришь?

-Не особо. Сириус был из темной семьи, но сам темную магию презирал. Он был истинным гриффиндорцем. Он бросил семью в итоге. Выбрал Поттеров. Он сбежал из дома перед шестым курсом к ним, твои дедушка и бабушка относились к нему как к сыну. Сириус оставил родного брата ради Джеймса, своего _истинного брата_. - Реджи печально улыбнулся. - Правильно сделал, как оказалось. Честно говоря, я не верю, что он бы его предал. Смущает и другой момент. Питер Петтигрю был трусом. Никогда не понимал, как он закончил в Гриффиндоре. Чтобы он помчался за Сириусом, зная, что помрет? Едва ли возможно. Там был взрыв, от него остался только палец, но тела маглов были опознаваемы. Я не знаю никакого заклинания, которое бы сотворило подобное.

-Тогда почему никто не обратил внимание?

-Шок от случившегося, радость от победы, крики самого Сириуса. Все просто вдруг вспомнили, что он из темной семьи. Все очевидно. В этом и суть. Сириус был слишком очевидным выбором. Пожиратели и так хотели его смерти. Логичнее выбрать того, на кого никто не подумает. Петтигрю, например. - Реджи покрутил панкейк. - Возможно, я и накручиваю. Возможно, Сириус изменился. Мерлин знает, что там случилось. Но если там действительно что-то нечисто, то как поступит Дамблдор? Сириус твой крестный отец, Гарри. - Тот чуть не подавился. Реджи подвинул ему стакан с соком магией. - Если его вдруг найдут невиновным после твоего побега, то легко предположить, чьих это рук дело.

Гарри осушил стакан с соком.

-Думаешь, Дамблдор специально молчал? Чтобы я был у родственников?

-Это логично. Сириус бы тебя не отдал. Но он и сам сплоховал. Не знаю, почему он понесся за Петтигрю, если все так и было. Хотя он всегда был горяч. Посмотрим.

Гоблины выложили все в прессу в начале сентября. Реджи сказал, это пошатнуло Англию. Дамблдор получил много негатива в свой адрес. _Поделом._ Гарри выкинул это из головы и продолжил грызть гранит науки. Через неделю у него был экзамен на поступление. 

-Экзамен будет в местном отделении Гринготтса. Будут два гоблина и профессор из Эдды. Листки с тестами заговорены. Ты не можешь написать ложь или списать. Так как имя ты сменил официально, то это не будет ложью. Все для безопасности студентов академии. Решение вынесут числу к 20.

На экзамен Гарри шел на трясущихся ногах. Реджи мягко улыбнулся ему перед офисом и сказал, что будет ждать снаружи.  
_____________________________________________________

Тест был _жестким_. Если бы не уроки Реджи, он бы и на одну четвертую не ответил. Задания на знания, на понимание, на анализ. Сравнение одного заклятия с другим. Тут Гарри мог выехать лишь на рассказах Регулуса, потому что об этом не пишут в учебниках. Даже так Гарри заполнил тест примерно на три четвертых, там были вопросы, где его мозги просто отказывались работать. _Реджи бы без проблем ответил._ Гарри старательно отвечал на вопросы. Он не позволит стараниям мужчины пропасть напрасно. Реджи даже рекомендовал его от своего имени и поросил о помощи влиятельного друга. В конце теста был небольшой опрос. Чего экзаменуемый ожидал от академии и хотел в жизни.

 _Я хочу жить свободно. Как того хочу я сам. Я собираюсь узнать столько, сколько смогу, и отправиться в путешествие. Я не подведу того, кто столько сделал, чтобы я стал свободным._  
______________________________________________________

Когда ему пришло письмо с поздравлением о зачислении, Гарри чуть не расплакался. Реджи одобрительно потрепал его по голове. Они с Сэттлами устроили праздничное барбекю. Матиас и его родители вскоре отправились в плавание по Тихому океану, а Реджи взял Гарри за покупками. 

-В академии можно использовать магловские письменные принадлежности. Из формы у них рубашка и брюки, остальное на выбор. Галстуки и мантии по желанию.

Гарри выбрал кроссовки как обувь и черные рубашки, какие иногда носил Регулус. Реджи купил ему зимнюю одежду и темно-синюю квиддичную форму.

-Полеты там по желанию. У академии обычно по три команды, которые соревнуются из спортивного интереса. Никаких баллов нет. 

Они купили небольшой чемодан на колесиках темно-зеленого цвета со множеством отделений внутри. Пространственная магия и чары защиты, не позволящие чужим залезать внутрь. Того же цвета рюкзак с теми же чарами. Ингредиенты и чемоданчик для них. Еще книг и ежедневники. Гарри подстригся и использовал зелье для волос. Теперь его волосы не напоминали воронье гнездо и были лишь слегка взъерошенными. Шрам полностью исчез. Реджи отдал ему серый шар размером с ладонь.

-Из-за магии техника особо не работает, ее приходится долго настраивать, так что используй его. Мы можем говорить словно по телефону, просто назови мое имя. Серый означает, что я доступен, черный, что нет. Это портключ. Слово активации _Дом_. Тебя перенесет домой, не снимай его.

Гарри серьезно кивнул и надел на шею медальон Даров Смерти, о которых он читал.

-Чары вокруг академии очень мощные, они засекут портключ, но определят, что он наружу, так что тебе не должны ничего сказать. Портключи внутрь запрещены ради безопасности. 

Ранним утром первого октября Гарри тщательно упаковывает свои вещи в чемодан, не забыв захватить аквариум с кораллом и клетку совы. Сама Букля отправилась в академию своим ходом. Реджи перестроил чары так, чтобы письма Матиаса могли доходить до него. Реджи терпеливо ждал в гостиной. 

-Я трансгрессирую нас в Гринготтс, там используем портключ до академии. Мы окажемся в зоне путешествий, недалеко от Эдды. Оттуда студентов заберут преподаватели. Готов?

Гарри кивнул, готовясь к перемещению. Ему всегда было нехорошо от трансгрессии, он читал о ее опасностях и все еще не привык к мысли, что _Реджи пользовался ей постоянно._ Гарри заметил, что Регулус перемещался дальше и быстрее, чем описывалось в книгах. Там говорилось, что даже короткие расстояния были опасны. Может, у Реджи шла кровь из-за травмы? 

-Вперед, ребенок. Тебя ждет учеба в Эдде.


	5. Others

**План не может быть совершенным, если в нем замешаны люди.**

Альбус Дамблдор без сил опустился в свое директорское кресло. Он чертовски устал. Когда Артур Уизли связался с ним, рассказав о своих младших сыновьях, попытавшихся забрать Гарри у Дурслей, потому что тот не отвечал на письма, но не нашедших его, Альбус не придал этому серьезного значения. Гарри мог быть у Арабеллы, потому что маглы уехали. Но это было не так. Маглы были дома и заявили, что Гарри сбежал. Арабеллу забрали в магловский дом для пожилых людей, поскольку у нее обнаружили проблемы с памятью. Гарри нигде не было. 

Альбус старался не паниковать, когда искал его. Чары на доме не были нарушены. Они показывали, что Гарри в доме. _Но его там не было._ Гоблины сказали, что его не было в Гринготтсе, а ключи от хранилищ были у Альбуса. Отслеживающие заклинания не работали, совы летали кругами и возвращались, Фоукс не мог найти мальчика тоже. _Что произошло?_

Когда август начал подходить к концу, Альбус начал тихо паниковать. Он сказал семье Уизли, что сам найдет Гарри. Но не мог. Он надеялся, что мальчик объявится в начале учебного года. Хогвартс был его домом, он сам так говорил. Но он не объявился. Альбус сказал штату, что все было в порядке. Что он скоро со всем разберется. А через неделю начался _кошмар_.

В прессе появились доказательства и воспоминания того, что Гарри подвергался жестокому обращению. Он жил в чулане под лестницей до первого года в Хогвартсе. _Его первое письмо пришло с указанием туда._ Его не кормили по два-три дня. Его били и унижали. Свидетельство гоблинских целителей ясно показывало, сколько костей и ссадин им пришлось вылечить у мальчика. _Знай он о магии, то стал бы обскуром._ Это было написано черным по белому. 

Там были воспоминания о его первом году обучения. Цербер, тролль, камень, Квиррелл. Как Минерва не принимала его слова всерьез. Как Альбус покидал школу, хотя это был самый удобный момент для кражи камня. Как Гарри провел дни в больничном крыле и ему дали баллы за это _приключение._

Там было письмо от самого Гарри. Как он не знал о магии, как на него пялились, как все его бросили из-за потери баллов, как его отправили в Запретный лес, хотя кто-то убивал единорогов, как все хвалили за почти смерть, как Рон и Гермиона тянули его на поиски информации о камне, хотя он хотел учиться. _Как ему надоело._ Он не хотел рисковать жизнью ради таких _приключений._ Он потерял родителей, а им _мало_? Они хотят, чтобы он их спасал от неизвестного, а сами просто _ждали_? 

Там было свидетельство от гоблинов. Что Дамблдор сам отправил мальчика к маглам и назначил себя магическим опекуном. Что летом Гарри пришел с магом и _магия приняла того как нового опекуна_. Что Альбус подобного не делал. Что новый опекун не собирался _закрывать на это глаза_. Он собрал доказательства, дал поручение гоблинам и забрал Гарри из этого _ада_ , как назвал их мир Гарри в письме. _Магия защищала их связь. Если кто-то вмешается, пожалеет._

Пресса напечатала все. Газеты пестрели заголовками. Все это прилетело с совами ранним учебным утром. Штат смотрел на Альбуса ошарашенными глазами. Минерва разрывалась между криками на него и самобичеванием. Поппи пила успокаивающие зелья, не выпуская газету из рук. Северус буквально дымился.

_Петунья Эванс?! Еще хуже людей не нашел?!_

_Почему ты его не проверял?!_

_Какой толк от сквиба?!_

_Ты говорил, что его любят! Что его балуют как родного сына! Вот что ты считаешь любовью?!_

_Почему ты просто не поместил камень под Фиделиус?!_

_Почему ты не стал официальным опекуном?!_

Не только штат был вне себя. Министерство тоже. Амелия Боунс чуть не вынесла двери Хогвартса с аврорами на хвосте для проверки.

_Тролль и цербер?! Темный Лорд?!_

Они обшарили весь замок, перетрясли бывшие комнаты Квиррелла. Вызвали гоблинов, чтобы те разрушили проклятье на должности.

_Надо было давно их позвать!_

Они не были уверены о Темном Лорде. Его было трудно опознать. Корнелиус пытался отрицать его возвращение, но сомнения уже были посажены. Но больше всего они хотели ответов о Гарри Поттере.

Как мог кто-то просто стать его опекуном? Магия приняла их, они оба этого хотели. _Но Гарри никого не знал в магическом мире._ Магия не позволит навредить их связи. Таинственный маг обо все позаботился. Чары, чтобы их не обнаружили, перенос хранилищ неизвестно куда, магическое запечатывание всех документов. Для подобного нужно много магии, особая связь с магией даже. Этот маг не так прост. Гоблины не могли ничего выдать магически. И не стали бы. Они ненавидели воров и недолюбливали магов вообще. А Альбус для них был именно таким. _Вором._ Украл ребенка, бросил его у маглов, забрал ключи от хранилищ, _шарил там._ Конечно, он просто оплатил обучение Гарри. _Но настоящий опекун платит из собственного кармана._ Очевидно, вся волокита, которую прошли гоблины, была проплачена таинственным магом. _Лечение мальчика оплачивал он._

Маглов арестовали, их судьбу решали магловские власти. Альбус хотел помочь им, ведь они все таки приняли мальчика, но Минерва заорала на него так, что Фоукс предпочел сбежать, а портреты попрятаться за рамы. _Ты не видел его ранения от них?!_ Он видел, конечно. Ему было плохо, когда он читал. Он правда думал, что у них в семье лишь легкие разногласия. _Маленькое недоразумение, - ощетинился Северус. - Так ты всегда говоришь?_

Медики из Мунго проверяли рапорты Помфри, убедиться, что она ничего не пропустила. Та даже не могла спорить. _Ведь она пропустила._

Альбусу слали письма и громовещатели взбешенные родители студентов. Они хотели гарантий, что подобное не повторится. Они были в шоке, что _Гарри Поттер_ оставил их. Минерва имела жесткий разговор со своими гриффиндорцами. С каких пор ее ученики бросают друг друга? Рон и Гермиона выглядели пришибленными. _Бездельник и всезнайка._ Альбус знал, что Рон хвастался дружбой с Гарри Поттером. Тому это явно надоело. Гермиону многие осудили. Она так рвалась к знаниям, но мешала другим?

Альбус попытался осторожно отследить магию Гарри, используя чары вокруг дома Дурслей и засохшую кровь, оставшуюся в доме после смерти Поттеров. Он знал, что многого это не даст, но у него была надежда. _Его отбросило так, что сломало несколько костей._ Магия словно взбесилась. Тот, кто ставил защиту, более чем искусный маг. Попробуй Альбус чуть сильнее и мог лишиться жизни.

Министерство не искало Гарри. Не имело права. Связь между Гарри и его опекуном священна. Во что Дамблдора ткнула носом Минерва.

Альбус не знал, что делать. У него были подозрения о том, как Том выжил, но не было доказательств. Но если он прав, то ему нужно найти Гарри и срочно. К тому же существовало пророчество. У Альбуса были подозрения и о Сириусе. Почему он убил Питера и маглов? Почему предал Поттеров? Альбус не мог проверить подозрения. Он не мог позволить Гарри жить где-то еще, кроме как у его тети. Но ведь это лишь подозрения, верно?

Альбус попытался ненавязчиво расспросить некоторых авроров и знакомых в Министерстве о том давнем деле, задать пару наводящих вопросов. Только чтобы получить дышащую огнем Амелию Боунс на пороге.

 _Сириус Блэк не получил суд, а ты говоришь об этом лишь сейчас?_  
_________________________________________________________________________

Сириус полусидел в больничной койке, просматривая газеты и не веря глазам. _Как?_

Когда его кинули в камеру Азкабана, он все еще был ослепелен болью и гневом. Джеймс и Лили погибли, Гарри чуть не убили, Питер предал их. Он был вне себя. В камере он успокоился, но было поздно. Никто его не слушал. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Гарри был в безопасности. Что Альбус защитит хотя бы его. _Почему Альбус хотя бы не пришел к нему?_

Сидя в клетке, Сириус думал о прошлом. О смерти глупого младшего брата, кто не мог постоять за себя. О Джеймсе и Лили. О Гарри. Каким он вырос. Где живет. Счастлив ли он. 

Когда он был в Азкабане, он иногда слышал шепот Лестрейнджей, обсуждающих прошлое. Вспоминающих, как Регулус и Фенрир цапались друг с другом с первой встречи. Как Сивый предложил укус, а юный Блэк послал его в таких выражениях, что у Вальбурги бы случился приступ. _Его тихий Реджи ругался и цапался с самым свирепым оборотнем из известных?_

Когда его неожиданно вытащили из камеры, доставили в Визенгамот, расспросили обо все случившемся 11 лет назад под сывороткой и отправили в Святой Мунго, он узнал новое и о Гарри. Что он не был счастлив. Что он мог стать _обскуром_. Что он не знал о магии до 11 лет. Что он почти умер в Хогвартсе. _Что он исчез._

В газетах были доказательства и воспоминания. Жестокое обращение маглов. Взгляды и игнорирование одноклассников. Опасные твари в стенах школы. _Волан-де-Морт._ И Дамблдор, кто все это покрывал.

Еще в Азкабане Сириус начал злиться на Альбуса. Тот был символом света, знал его и Джеймса, так почему не пришел узнать правду? _Потому что знал?_ Чтобы Сириус не забрал Гарри от маглов? Чтобы не мешал Альбусу бросать его в пекло?

Сириус сжал газету в кулаке. Сидящая рядом на стуле Амелия Боунс взглянула на него с сочувствием.

-Это все стало известно в сентябре, когда гоблины выпустили информацию в прессу. Дамблдор начал задавать вопросы о тебе недавно. Когда я получила послание.

-Послание? - хрипло переспросил Сириус.

Он помнил Амелию, они работали с ее братом. Она всегда была честной и справедливой. Она организовала суд для него.

-Да. Кто-то рассказал в письме о сомнениях. Как вы с Джеймсом были братьями, как ты был очевидным выбором для хранителя, а Питер нет, как он был трусом и не побежал бы за тобой, как от него не мог остаться лишь палец, пока тела маглов были опознаваемы. Что в газетах не было каких-то деталей о произошедшем, как в делах других Пожирателей, ведь пресса любит детали. Там были приписаны два слова. Суд и Дамблдор. Я не нашла записей суда. И проследила за Дамблдором. 

-Значит, он знал, - стиснул зубы Сириус. - Давно?

-Он отрицает, - сжала зубы Амелия. - Говорит, что в него закрались сомнения, когда он начал думать, куда мог деться Гарри Поттер.

Сириус фыркнул. Амелия кивнула.

-Послание уничтожилось, но там было написано, чтобы ты не _горячился_. Как раньше. - Сириус вздрогнул. - Что тебе нужно вылечиться от влияния дементоров. И быть аккуратнее с Альбусом.

-Ты догадываешься от кого оно было?

Амелия покачала головой и достала небольшой мешочек.

-Это было с посланием. Кто-то оплатил твое лечение, не называя себя. Возможно, это новый опекун Гарри. Он защитил их связь магией. Как их самих. Это кто-то очень сильный. И явно знает что-то, что Дамблдор пытается утаить.

-Например, почему он пытается кинуть Гарри на смерть,- нахмурился Сириус. - Джеймс не говорил деталей, но сказал, что Волан-де-Морт нацелился именно на Гарри. Мне не нравится то, что Альбус пытается провернуть.

-Мне тоже, - мрачно кивнула Амелия. - Его магия чувствовалась странно недавно. Думаю, он все таки попытался найти Гарри и получил магией в ответ. Я продолжу следить за его действиями. С кем бы Гарри сейчас не был он явно защищает мальчика. Я знаю, ты его крестный отец, но тебе нужно лечение, если ты хочешь защитить его тоже.

Сириус сглотнул, но кивнул.

-Ты права. Подозреваю, Альбус попытается следить за мной, надеясь, что я пойду на связь крестного и крестника. 

-Не знаю от кого было послание, Сириус, но он явно о тебе заботится. Он не верил, что ты виновен, выжидал и не побоялся ударить по Дамблдору. Я буду связываться с тобой время от времени.

После ее ухода Сириус заглянул в мешочек. Деньги, палочка, ключ с адресом и газетная статья. Дом Блэков сгорел, Арктурус оставил все состояние неизвестному. Сириуса это слабо удивило. Арктурус всегда считал наследником только Регулуса. Они всегда были похожи. Мужчина взял палочку. Кто-то явно о нем заботился. Министерство выплатило огромную компенсацию за его заключение без суда, но жест был приятен. Кто бы это не сделал, кто бы не защищал Гарри, Сириус был благодарен от всей души.


	6. academy

**В делах человеческих разбирается не тот, кто больше прожил, а тот, кто больше наблюдал.**

Академия магии Исландии представляла собой два соединенных четырехэтажных замка, расположенных среди гор и лесов. В правом замке распологались комнаты студентов, учителей, обеденный зал и огромная библиотека. В левом - классные комнаты, учительские, кабинет директора, тренажерный зал и бассейн. К правому присоединялась огромная оранжерея, со стороны левого распологалось поле для квиддича. Всю территорию академии окружал едва заметный магический купол. После тренировок Реджи Гарри мог сказать, что купол был пропитан магией.

Гарри был рад, что у каждого студента была своя комната, небольшая, но зато с ванной. Учащиеся могли собираться в просторных гостиных с каминами и диванами. Там никогда не было толкучки. Студентов было гораздо меньше, чем в Хогвартсе. Факультетов в академии не было, каждый курс просто делили на две-три части.

С первого курса у студентов были обязательными предметами:история магического и магловского миров, метаморфозы, зельеварение, травология, заклинания (куда входила и защита от них), магловские предметы вроде математики, науки и занятия в тренажерном зале. Гарри мысленно порадовался, что дома у Реджи был силовой тренажер, а сам мужчина бегал по местности иногда, поэтому мальчик присоединялся к его тренировках. С четвертого по шестой курс добавлялись алхимия, нумерология и уроки выживания в разных условиях. На седьмом исцеление. Даже этой голой базы было достаточно, чтобы неплохо жить. _Те, кто хотел лишь ее, долго не задерживались._

С первого курса были доступны рекомендательные предметы. Иностранные языки (немецкий, французский, испанский и китайский), боевые искусства и изучение магических и магловских существ и магловских изобретений. С третьего курса становились доступны профильные предметы: ликвидация заклятий, правоведение, политология, астрология, углубленное исцеление и археология.

Директором академии был Байон Каллахан, крепкий мужчина лет 50, с глазами болотного цвета и светлыми волосами. Он носил темный деловой костюм и темно-синюю мантию на плечах. Никаких мантий в блестках режущего глаза цвета, никаких нелепых выкриков и песен. Спокойствие и мудрость. Он немного напоминал Реджи. Только Байон излучал умиротворение и тепло, а Реджи отстраненность и ощущение, что он всегда за всем наблюдает.

Гарри узнал, что Каллаханы были древней и могущественной семьей, с которой лучше не шутить. Старший сын Байона Зефир оказался Министром магии Исландии, средний сын Кронос главой Отдела международного магического сотрудничества, а зять Эсдрас главой Отдела магического правопорядка. Там же работала дочь Байона Теодора. Министерство было небольшое, но с ним считались.

Подумав, Гарри выбрал испанский язык и владение мечом, которое входило в боевые искусства.   
________________________________________________________________

_Уроки были потрясающими._

Никаких склок, снятия баллов или сжатых объяснений. Учителя все подробно объясняли, отвечали на каждый вопрос, подходили к каждому студенту проверить, если им нужна помощь. Директор преподавал историю, создавая магией наглядные изображения событий. Профессор заклинаний проводил учебные дуэли и объяснял действия заклятий друг на друга и как лучше сражаться.

-Когда вы полностью овладеете каким-то заклинанием, вы можете использовать его автоматически, не думая. Это хорошо помогает, если вы чем-то заняты в этот момент. Например, в бою вы можете трансгрессировать, кидая подобное заклинание и не боясь расщепа. Конечно, для этого вы должны мастерски владеть и заклинанием, и трансгрессией.

Гарри воспользовался случаем.

-Профессор Ван, а как трансгрессия может стать быстрее и дальше, чем указано в учебниках?

Профессор задумчиво потер подбородок.

-Быстрее, значит, что человек овладел мгновенной трансгрессией. Это высшее мастерство в трансгрессии. А вот дальше. Такое почти невозможно. Бывали случаи, конечно. Это происходило, если маг по какой-то причине преодолевал свой магический предел. Обычно в смертельных ситуациях. Тогда он трансгрессирует дальше обычного. Но тут всегда возникает проблема. Самое простое, если это просто единичный случай, вопрос жизни и смерти, больше он так сделать не может. Но преодоление магического предела само по себе очень опасно. У него могут возникнуть проблемы с магией вообще. Плюс трансгрессия дальше возможного. Это тоже огромный риск. Вместе это смертельный риск. Маг может умереть, лишиться магии. Неважно, сможет он еще раз трансгрессировать дальше или нет. Таких случаев зафиксировано мало. Случаев, когда маг выжил и мог все еще трансгрессировать дальше и вовсе единицы. Я лично никогда не встречал таких.

Профессор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри мысленно выругался. _Он спросил как, не возможно ли вообще._

-Я удивлен, что ты знаешь об этом, Гаррисон.

-Мой опекун упоминал об этом.

Глаза Роя Вана засветились.

-Реджи Арктур. Я слышал его имя. Судя по вещам, что он переводил, у него просто невероятный запас знаний. Хотелось бы мне с ним познакомиться.

Гарри незаметно выдохнул. Оказалось, у многих студентов были рекомендации от кого-то, так что он не выделялся. Ему стало любопытно, насколько известен Реджи.

-У тебя же было две рекомендации, так? - припомнил Ван.

-Реджи попросил кого-то еще, - признался Гарри. - Вы знаете кого?

-Вайрок Стейнульв. Соло говорил, что он кто-то вроде охотника за головами. Он разыскивает матерых преступников и существ, которые угрожают людям. Вероятно, они познакомились во время путешествий.

Реджи ничего не говорил об этом. Лишь сказал, что это его старый друг. Они то не видятся месяцами, то не расстаются.  
________________________________________________________

Гарри быстро обжился в академии. Студенты по большей части имели исландские корни, поэтому были спокойны и неторопливы. Их не беспокоили мелочи. Вроде землетрясения, что случилось в середине октября. _Подумаешь._ Студенты много учились, хотя и развлекались тоже. Но не с дикими воплями и дурными _подвигами_ , как принято в Гриффиндоре.

Реджи не указывал в документах Гарри школу, но никого это особо не смущало. Раз он оттуда ушел, то она была так себе. Гарри нашел общий язык с тремя другими учениками, занимающимися с мечом. Часто говорил с учащимися в библиотеке. Старшие студенты никогда не отказывали младшим в помощи.

Гарри очень понравилась травология. Диего Нэлле, что вел ее, был впечатлен его знаниями морских растений. Лития Штрауц сказала, что у него талант в зельеварении. Больше всего Гарри понравились заклинания, Реджи упоминул по шару связи, что у его матери был талант и в них, и история. Хотя мальчик скучал по историям Реджи. Байон был интересным рассказчиком, но что-то было в том, как рассказывал Регулус.

В ноябре Реджи рассказал, что Сириус оказался невиновен, Питера Петтигрю объявили в розыск, как Пожирателя Смерти. Гарри не был уверен, что чувствовать. О, конечно, он возненавидел Петтигрю. _Тот предал его родителей._ Но вот Сириус вызывал двоякие чувства. Раньше Гарри бы ухватился за шанс стать с ним семьей и уйти от Дурслей. _Но он уже ушел._

Почему его крестный побежал за предателем, когда таковым считали его? Почему оставил Хагриду, как выяснилось на суде? Сириус почти убил Снейпа, можно сказать предал тогда Люпина. По признанию Сириуса он считал именно Люпина предателем во время войны. Сириус был предан свету и Дамблдору. Сейчас это под сомнением, но все же. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Сириус испортил его новую жизнь. Чтобы притащил Дамблдора на хвосте. Куда больше Гарри не хотел проблем Реджи. Тот гворил о Сириусе так, будто ожидал, что тот его атакует при встрече. Гарри это не нравилось. Может, Регулус и был Пожирателем, но это было давно. Честно говоря, Сириус не был намного лучше. Гарри бы хотел послушать о родителях от него, но у него была своя жизнь теперь. _Дом, академия и Реджи._

Гарри решил просто об этом пока не думать. Он переписывался с Матиасом время от времени. Тот написал, что они вернутся к Рождеству. Гарри собирался провести три недели зимних каникул дома. У него не возникло мысли остаться в академии.

-Ты вернешься домой 22, - задумчиво сказал Реджи по шару. - Знаешь, после Рождества мы можем проверить Сириуса. Я напишу ему и возьму с него магическую клятву. Посмотрим, захочешь ли ты такого крестного отца.

-Но у тебя не будет проблем? - забеспокоился Гарри.

-Сначала с ним поговоришь ты, расскажешь об этом. За вами будут незаметно наблюдать, не волнуйся. Если все будет в порядке, приведешь его в дом. - Послышался вздох. - Не думал, что еще встречусь с ним.

-Вы были друзьями?

-Это так не назвать. Мы были близки когда-то, но потом все развалилось. Если вы станете семьей, как надеялся Джеймс, это будет хорошо.

Гарри не спросил о самом Реджи. Он подозревал, что у него не просто ранение. Гарри как-то видел его, выходящим из душа лишь в штанах. У Реджи были черные тонкие полосы на боках, а его вены на руках иногда чернели. Будто по ним бежала нефть. Это не выглядело хорошо. Но если так, то как Реджи мог оставаться таким спокойным? Гарри думал, что с Реджи что-то случилось, когда его объявили мертвым, но тот просто трансгрессировал дальше положенного.

-Когда ты думаешь ему написать?

-Хмм. 30 подойдет. У вас будет время до 12, когда тебе нужно будет вернуться в академию. Так что там с заклинаниями?

Гарри принялся рассказывать об уроке с боггартом. Учитель Ван дал им выбор: бороться с боггартом одни, с друзьями или классом. Он прекрасно понимал, что не все хотят показывать свой страх. Гарри в красках описал небольшого осьминога, как своего боггарта. Ту историю о первом глубоком погружении и выпрыгнувшем из темноты осьминоге он долго будет помнить. _Кто знал, что эти создания такие пугающие для новичка в плавании?_ Матиас долго смеялся над тем, как Гарри буквально вылетел из воды в момент, когда осьминог приземлился ему в лицо. Тихий смех Реджи хотя бы не заставлял так краснеть от смущения.


	7. family

**У каждой семьи свои тайны. И, как известно, воротить их крайне не рекомендуется.**

Гарри с наслаждением вдохнул запах кофе и персиков. Он дома. Реджи прошел к кофеварке.

-Матиас бежит.

Гарри торопливо оставил чемодан и побежал другу навстречу. У них было что наверстать. 

Рождество Арктуры и Сэттлы провели вместе. На традиционном барбекю, хоть и на легком снегу. Подарки в виде книг, новых растений и водолазных зачарованных костюмов. Гарри только тогда заметил рядом с персиковым деревом Реджи еще и лимонное.

-Вайрок притащил, - пояснил тот. - Мне персики, ему лимоны.

Очевидно, пока Гарри был в академии, Реджи с другом ездили в Англию вместе. 

Гарри и Матиас проводили свое время в озере в своих зачарованных костюмах, так что не мерзли. Хотя умудрились поймать простуду. Джон сварил им микстуры от болезни, но насморк даже им было не победить. К счастью, к 30 декабря Гарри стало получше. Он встречался с Сириусом в парке, недалеко от домов. Гарри не видел наблюдающего от Реджи, но его опекун сказал, что он бы и не заметил его. Сам Регулус остался дома. 

Гарри сразу узнал Сириуса с фотографий в фотоальбоме. Он был шафером. Сириус стал старше и был довольно худым, но черные волосы до плеч и очаровательная улыбка остались при нем. Лишь под глазами были тени, а в самом взгляде проскальзывала усталость. Гарри читал о дементорах и Азкабане, так что сразу понял, что мужчину все еще преследовали кошмары. 

Увидев подошедшего Гарри, Сириус спрыгнул со своего байка с радостной улыбкой.

-Гарри!

Гарри был тут же стиснут в объятиях. Сириус отпустил его через несколько секунд и внимательно осмотрел.

-Ты и правда вылитый Джеймс, хотя глаза Лили. 

Они сели на траву у байка.

-Я взял клятву о молчании для активации портключа, он же обеспечил чары от слежения, - произнес Сириус. - Я знаю, что Дамблдор попытается меня отследить, когды заметит мой уход.

-Он следит за тобой?

-Еще бы, - фыркнул тот. - Я послал его в таких выражениях, когда он приперся ко мне со своим сверканием в глазах. На моей квартире чары, если он попытается войти без спроса, это предупредит авроров. - Сириус покачал головой. - Я так надеялся, что он защитит тебя.

-Поэтому пошел за Петтигрю?

-Я облажался, - поморщился Сириус. - Я всегда сначала делал, а потом думал. Чертова крыса провела меня. Я уже столько раз об этом пожалел. Лили бы меня пришибла, - невесело усмехнулся он. - Я должен был растить тебя, а в итоге...

Сируис покачал головой. Гарри видел вину и раскаяние в его глазах.

-Я узнал все из газет и от Амелии Боунс, - продолжил мужчина. - Дамблдор юлил, говоря, что заподозрил неладное после твоего исчезновения. 11 лет думал. Я не знал, что мне делать. Если бы я сам начал тебя искать, то мне бы сели на хвост. Я был так рад, когда мне пришло послание от твоего опекуна. - Сириус помолчал. - Ты... Думаешь, ты сможешь... мне доверять после всего?

-Я не знаю, - признал Гарри. - Много всего случилось. Мой опекун... Он тот, кого я встретил совершенно случайно. Я попросил его о помощи, потому что он назвал меня сыном Лили и Джеймса, когда встретил, а не Мальчик, Кто Выжил, как все вокруг. Он никогда не врет мне. Он рассказал о его прошлом. Что он был Пожирателем Смерти.

Гарри постарался не рассмеяться на комичным выражением лица Сириуса. 

-Я знаю, - кивнул мальчик. - Я даже не сразу поверил. Но он оказался единственным, кто мне помог. - Гарри нахмурился. - По сравнению с Дамблдором особенно. Я не хочу рисковать, если ты все еще...

Сириус покачал головой.

-Я не верю Дамблдору после всего этого. Он всегда умалчивал его планы, но раньше это казалось разумным. Мало ли кто мог оказаться предателем. Но теперь это потеряло всякий смысл. Если твой опекун защищает тебя, то мне все равно кем он был.

Гарри посмотрел в его серьезные глаза и кивнул. 

-Тогда идем.

Сириус довез его на своем мотоцикле, что очень понравилось Гарри. У дома Гарри замешкался.

-Он упоминал, что вы знакомы. Его считают мертвым сейчас.

Сириус лишь кивнул. Когда они вошли внутрь, Гарри подумал, что ему стоило бы сказать имя. Потому что Сириус выглядел так, будто увидел привидение.

_-Регулус?_

Тот оторвался от журнала на барной стойке.

-Давно не виделись, Сириус.

Сириус неверяще смотрел то на него, то на Гарри.

-Как? Ты _погиб_. Там не было сомнений.

Реджи покачал головой.

-Тело же не нашли. Они просто поверили в то во что хотели. 

Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на бледного Сириуса и перевел взгляд на Реджи.

-Реджи?

Сириус вздрогнул. Реджи вздохнул.

-Это Сириус Блэк, ребенок. Мой старший брат.

Гарри вытарашил глаза.

-Брат?! - Гарри оглядел их и понял, что они действительно выглядели похоже, но... - Но ты сказал, Сириус оставил брата ради отца и сделал правильно...

Сириус развернулся к Регулусу.

-Что?

Как обычно, Реджи остался спокойным.

-Не сделай ты этого, тебя бы убили, - прямо сказал он. - Семья бы и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы помочь. А я стал Пожирателем Смерти. Поттеры были твоей семьей, не мы.

Сириус сжал кулаки, но не спорил. Гарри неверяще смотрел на них. Он думал, что они были друзьями, возможно. Но не братьями. Реджи думал, что Сириус его атакует. Он думал, что его атакует родной брат. И как Сириус мог его бросить?  
_______________________________________________________

Они не возвращались к этой теме. Не при Гарри. Сириус быстро оправился от шока. Он с нетерпением слушал все истории Гарри, через что тот прошел, как была его учеба. Сам Сириус рассказывал о своих школьных годах. Как Джеймс таскался за Лили, как обожал летать, некоторые из их пранков, как Лили постоянно была в библиотеке. Сириус оглядел кучу книг Гарри и улыбнулся.

-Внешне ты похож на Джеймса, но душой ты пошел в Лили. 

Гарри спросил его о Ремусе Люпине. Его крестный поморщился.

-Мы виделись недавно. Он верил, что я убийца. Мы оба хороши. Но он...

Сириус тяжело вздохнул.

-Реджи назвал его бесхребетным, - поделился Гарри. - Что он использует болезнь как отговорку.

-Так и есть, - мрачно кивнул крестный. - Я этого не замечал раньше. Он сказал, что у Альбуса должна была быть причина. Будто он мог сказать что-то еще. Я сказал ему проваливать. Наша дружба себя изжила.

Сириус быстро подружился с Сэттлами. Он представился как крестный под своим именем. К счастью, Сэттлы не интересовались английскими новостями. У Сириуса явно были проблемы с магловской техникой, так что Геральд учил его пользоваться самой распространенной.

Сириус также катал Гарри на мотоцикле по квиддичному полю, так как там летающий мотоцикл не заметят маглы. Он и в квиддиче его стал тренировать. Они возвращались с поля, Гарри хотел попросить Реджи присоединиться к ним, когда увидел новейший мотоцикл у дома.

-Знакомый? - нахмурился Сириус. Он пробыл тут всего трое дней, так что не знал, кого ожидать.

Гарри покачал головой. Они тихо вошли в дом. Реджи стоял у барной стойки, перебирая расположенные на ней овощи. Гарри впервые видел его без перчаток, если тот не выходил из душа. На барном стуле сидел мужчина возраста Реджи, с короткими черными волосами и почти бордовыми глазами. От левого уголка губ почти до уха тянулся шрам. Что-то в его внешности так и говорило о хищном звере. Гарри почувствовал мурашки, когда мужчина окинул его мимолетным взглядом. Человек припал к кружке с кофе, а Регулус повернул голову.

-Это Вайрок. Его я просил о помощи.

-Это мелочь, а не помощь, - ответил мужчина с акцентом, что Гарри не мог поместить. - Поронкяристюс?

-Раз ты притащил оленину, естественно, - ответил Реджи, крутя помидорку. - Перу?

-Ага, одна банши с рельсов сошла.

Приготовив ломтики тушеной оленины, Реджи и Вайрок уехали на мотоцикле последнего. За время готовки Вайрок перебросился с Регулусом парой фраз, в остальном молчал. Но на Сириуса смотрел так, будто представлял, как разделывает его. Тому явно было неуютно. После их ухода Сириус вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями.

-Просто не верится.

Гарри сел рядом с ним.

-Вы с Реджи не ладили?

-Мы были неразлучны в детстве, а к Хогвартсу все покатилось под откос. Регулус всегда был тихим и слабым, не имеющим собственного мнения. - Сириус невесело хмыкнул. - Или я так думал. В Азкабане я иногда слышал шепот Пожирателей. Они вспоминали прошлое, чтобы не сойти с ума. Они говорили о том, как Регулус постоянно цапался с главарем оборотней на стороне Темного Лорда. Самым свирепым из оборотней. Я даже не представлял себе подобного. - Сириус откинулся на спинку дивана. - Я ведь действительно его бросил. Реджи всегда был мягким, он утешал меня, носил мне еду, когда я не хотел видеть семью. Когда я сбежал к твоим дедушке и бабушке, я нашел мешочек с деньгами в чемодане. Это он мне его положил. Он знал, что я уйду, раньше меня самого. Он был настоящим братом, в отличие от меня. Я всегда думал, что его убьют в потасовке между аврорами и Пожирателями. Я верил, что он умер даже без тела. - Сириус сморгнул слезы. - А сейчас он так отличается. Он такой спокойный, будто видел саму смерть, будто подобное его уже не удивит. Я не знаю, как подойти к нему.

Гарри пожевал губы. 

-Он так и не сказал, что случилось, - медленно произнес он. - Но его шрамы от этого. 

Сириус лишь кивнул. Он тоже заметил.  
_______________________________________________________________

Гарри видел Вайрока иногда. Всегда с Реджи. За кофе или в кабинете. Он то был, то не был. Через неделю он полностью пропал. Гарри даже не нашел смелости заговорить с ним. Реджи лишь пожал плечами.

-Так всегда с ним. Со мной тоже на самом деле. Я постоянно куда-то уезжаю. Я остаюсь лишь пока ты здесь. Мы похожи в этом с ним. 

Реджи и Сириус поговорили в какой-то момент. Сириус стал намного счастливее после. Но и задумчивее. С Гарри он тоже сблизился. Мальчик решил, что ему нравится его крестный. Регулус пару раз присоединялся к ним в игре. Но больше Реджи проводил время с Гарри, проверяя его успехи.

-Совсем неплохо, - заметил он, читая заметки учителей. - Твое владение палочкой улучшилось.

-Я тоже заметил, в Хогвартсе это было очень трудно.

-Из-за темной магии. Так как это принадлежало Реддлу, то тормозило тебя. С метаморфозами у тебя хуже всего, как я вижу.

-Я не люблю превращать живых существ в предметы, - сморщился Гарри. - Это напоминает Дурслей.

Сириус поморщился. Реджи потер шрам на щеке.

-Тебе следует сказать об этом. Учителя Эдды всегда подстраиваются под студентов. 

-Попроси задания посложнее тогда, - предложил Сириус. - Так как это сложнее, то при острой необходимости превратить живое существо в предмет, у тебя будут неплохие шансы преуспеть даже без тренировки на уроках.  
___________________________________________________________

Каникулы пролетели незаметно в такой теплой компании. 12 января Гарри собрал чемодан и спустился вниз.

-Я не смогу тебе писать, Гарри, - со вздохом сказал Сириус. - На случай если Дамблдор что-то попробует сделать. Я вернусь в Англию. Клятвы не позволят ему даже в моих мыслях что-то прочесть, но рисковать не стоит. Я буду следить за событиями и вернусь к твоим каникулам в марте.

Гарри понимающе кивнул. Реджи вышел из кабинета.

-Все собрал? Тогда идемте.


	8. Others

**Жизнь — это то, что происходит с тобой, пока ты строишь другие планы.**

Все шло под откос. Сначала Гарри исчез, затем Амелия вытащила Сириуса из тюрьмы. Сириус был зол на Альбуса и сказал это ему в лицо. Все уверения Альбуса, что он лишь _заподозрил_ недавно, шли в глухие уши. Штат тоже не верил ему. Директор знал Блэка лично, так почему не проверил сразу? Сириус сказал, что не пойдет искать Гарри, для мальчика так безопаснее. Дамблдор даже нашел Ремуса, но Сириус ясно дал тому понять, что их дружба закончена. На оборотня было больно смотреть, но доводы Сириуса были крайне убедительны. 

В Хогвартсе снова открыли Тайную Комнату. К счастью, было лишь четыре оцепеневшие жертвы, лишь двое из них люди, так что Альбус сумел сохранить это в тайне. Выплыви это наружу и Хогвартс закроют. Альбус сказал студентам молчать об этом и заговорил чары вокруг замка так, чтобы информация не ушла в письмах. 

Ему нужно было найти Гарри. Если он прав, если Том действительно опустился до создания крестражей, то лишь Гарри мог его остановить. Альбус подозревал, что шрам у мальчика не от Авады, но не проверял досконально. Он бы все равно не смог ничего сделать. Он бы учил Гарри, по-немногу открывал ему правду, готовил к схватке. Альбус знал, что это было жестоко по отношению к мальчику. _Но Гарри избранный._ Только он мог победить Волан-де-Морта. Даже если ему придется... Альбус старался не думать об этом. Старался найти информацию о крестражах, но это было невероятно тяжело.

Альбус смог найти квартиру Сириуса. Несколько его доверенных людей сказали, что того давно не было дома. Он пошел искать Гарри? Или с ним что-то случилось? Альбус отправился в квартиру. Может, он сможет найти подсказки. 

Но успел открыть лишь дверь и сделать пару шагов, как раздались хлопки.

-Альбус Дамблдор, что это вы делает в чужой квартире?

Альбус обернулся. Мрачный вид Аластора Грюма и двух авроров не предвещал ничего хорошего. Дамблдор смутно предчувствовал бурю в лице Амелии.  
_______________________________________________________________

После выписки из Мунго Сириус отправился по адресу, что был в мешочке. Опекун Гарри снял ему хорошую квартиру, как оказалось. Сириусу нужно было проходить терапию, но он был рад иметь возможность ночевать не в палате. 

Конечно, Альбус пришел к нему с его добрыми голубыми глазами за стеклами очков и сладкими речами. Сириус сказал ему проваливать. _Он знал, черт его дери._ Потом явился Ремус. Извинялся за то, что не пришел. Что не верил. Когда он начал о том, что читал газеты, что у _Альбуса наверняка были причины_ , Сириус взорвался.

 _-Он почти убил моего крестника, оборотень._ \- Ремус побелел. - Я думал, что предатель ты, ты думал, что я убийца. Мы в расчете. Можешь проваливать.

-Н-но, Сириус, мы...

-Не друзья. Где ты был, когда Гарри поступил на первый курс? Ты мог бы хоть письмо ему отправить. Но ты всегда слушаешь Дамблдора, как послушная собака. Всегда прикрываешься тем, что оборотень. Знаешь, что я узнал, пока сидел в чертовой камере с Пожирателями по соседству? _Что мой тихий и мягкий младший брат собачился с Сивым при каждой встрече Пожирателей Смерти._ Ты, гриффиндорец, всегда скулил при его упоминании даже в 20. _А шестнадцатилетний Реджи и Фенрир не входили в драки лишь потому, что Темный Лорд запрещал._ \- Сириус сжал кулаки. - Не рассказывай мне сказки о своей несчастной жизни. Ты сам это выбрал.

Сириус выбросил чуть не плачущего Люпина из квартиры и своей жизни. Он давно перетерпел боль от потери друга. 

Сириус навестил могилу Джеймса и Лили. Извинился это то, что не уберег их сына. Навестил могилу брата. Арктуруса и Регулуса похоронили рядом. _Истинные Блэки._ Под могильной плитой с именем его брата даже тела не было. Не нашли. Сириус подвел его больше всех.

Реджи всегда его слушал. _Их с матерью вопли особенно._ Приносил еду, хотя ему могло попасть за это. Отдал ему свои карманные деньги, когда Сириус сбежал. Тот даже не сразу понял, откуда они в его чемодане. В Хогвартсе они даже не говорили. Сириус выбрал Поттеров. Выбрал Джеймса. Лили этого не понимала. Она спросила его однажды. Он не смог ответить, почему бросил Регулуса тоже. Тот всегда был хорошим братом. Любящим книги, мягким и слабым младшим братом. А потом его объявили мертвым. Сириус знал, что он был с Пожирателями, как могло быть иначе. Но никогда не понимал, почему Реджи убили свои же. Пока они не начали ловить темных магов и допрашивать с сывороткой. _Работа Регулуса заключалась в вербовке._ Он должен был завербовать Сириуса. Даже Лили и Джеймса, по специальному указу Темного Лорда. _Регулус ничего не сказал ни одному из них._ Именно после смерти Регулуса на них стали нападать ожесточеннее. _Потому что раньше Регулус их прикрывал._ Сириус даже не поверил сначала. Его брат был одержим Темным Лордом. Но он ослушался? Поэтому его убили?

Регулус исчез осенью своего седьмого года. Родители были раздавлены. Сириус просто чувствовал себя пустым. _Не уберег._ Джеймс обнимал его за плечи, когда Сириус наконец дал волю слезам спустя месяц после похорон. _Он не был змеей._ Не был. Тихий, мягкий, любящий книжки. Орел или барсук. 

Сириус ходил на терапию, сидел в квартире и узнавал, что пропустил за 11 лет. История, события. Он не знал, чем ему заниматься. Деньги у него были, к Министерству он потерял доверие. К нему приходил Аластор, его бывший работадатель, когда он работал аврором. Старый аврор извинился. Сириус знал, что он тоже верил в Альбуса. Не больше. Аластор и Амелия много говорили о ситуации с Гарри и Сириусом. Это не выглядело хорошо. Дамблдор явно что-то скрывал.

В Рождество Сириус был один. Он думал о Гарри. Как он был с новым опекуном. Гоблины ясно указали на выходку Альбуса с хранилищами. Многих это возмутило до глубины души. _Так спокойно распоряжаться финансами мальчика, когда он даже не был настоящим опекуном!_ На то, что новый опекун все оплачивал сам, позаботился обо всех доказательствах и возможностях. Сириус был рад, что у Гарри появился такой человек.

Через несколько дней в его квартире появилось послание и портключ. Если он возьмет клятву о неразглашении всего, что связано с Гарри, портключ перенесет его в другую страну, там будет карта до места, где его найдет Гарри. За ними будут наблюдать, но решение будет за мальчиком. Сириус чувствовал чары на послании, которые предотвращали ложь. _Он увидит Гарри._ Блэк тут же сказал Амелии хотя. Та выглядела облегченной. Она предложила установить чары на квартиру, вдруг Альбус заявится. Сириус тоже об этом думал. Он взял свои вещи, мотоцикл, который до этого ему отдал кающийся Хагрид, наложил на себя дополнительные чары и взял клятву. Портключ отправил его в лес, где на пеньке ожидала карта. Он последовал по ней к небольшому парку. Он ждал всего пару минут, когда появился Гарри.

Будто Джеймс и Лили вновь были перед ним. Мальчик выглядел хорошо. Сириус был удивлен, что его опекун экс-Пожиратель. Но после предательства Альбуса это уже не звучало так удивительно. _Он поторопился с выводами._

Когда он вошел в симпатичный дом у озера, он ожидал чего угодно.

За барной стойкой стоял мужчина с белыми волосами и внимательно читал журнал, переворачивая страницу рукой в черной перчатке.

 _Сириус не ожидал увидеть своего мертвого младшего брата._  
____________________________________________________________________________

Гарри был хорошим ребенком. Энергичным и забавным. Он любил читать. Душа Лили, вот уж точно. Он часто пропадал в озере с соседским мальчишкой. Сэттлы были интересными людьми. Сириус до этого не встречал магов, которые использовали магию лишь для облегчения магловских занятий. Гарри обожал квиддич. С этим Сириус всегда был рад помочь. Он был рад, что его крестник радуется жизни после такого поганого детства. Благодаря Реджи.

Это выбило Сириуса из колеи надолго. Его младший брат жив. Он звал себя Реджи Арктур. Детское прозвище и имя деда. Он красил волосы, иногда курил и постоянно пил кофе. Он был всегда спокоен. Его глаза, намного более светлые, чем он помнил, принадлежали тому, кто смотрел смерти в лицо без страха. Сириус видел, как он по-кошачьи лежал на террасе прямо на снегу. Как работал ночами, надевая очки для ноутбука. Сириус совершенно не знал, как заговорить с ним.

Когда появился Вайрок, в Сириусе что-то будто клинануло. Это был человек, кто знал Реджи и его прошлое. Кто явно не был в восторге от Сириуса. _Справедливо так._ Регулус и Вайрок уезжали на мотоцикле последнего, а в Сириусе бушевала ревность. _Он хотел быть тем, кто будет катать младшего брата на мотоцикле._ Он видел, как Вайрок и Реджи лежали, уютно свернувшись на "спальном" подоконнике Регулуса. Каждый читал какие-то бумаги так, будто они делали подобное годами. Вероятно, так оно и было. Сириус сомневался, что они были парой. _Он хотел знать о жизни Регулуса._ Это подстегнуло его подойти к брату, когда тот был в кабинете. Вайрок скосил глаза на него, но продолжил тыкать палочкой в лимоны на дереве в гостиной.

Реджи оторвался от бумаг и откинулся на спинку стула на колесиках. Сириус сел в кресло у стола. 

-Если я спрошу, что тогда произошло, ты ответишь?

-Слишком рано для этого,- покачал головой Регулус. - Это не что-то что я хотел бы обсуждать.

-Ты ненавидишь меня? - сглотнул Сириус. - Я бросил тебя, Реджи. Ради Джеймса. Но у меня уже был брат, которого я любил. Я позволил себе забыть это.

-Я всегда любил тебя, Сири, - печально улыбнулся тот. У Сириуса живот скручивало, когда он видел брата таким печальным. - Но тебе нужно было уйти от Блэков. Я понял это, когда поступил в Хогвартс. Шляпа хотела меня в Когтевране, но я не был храбр как ты. Я выбрал Слизерин. Это было печально, но так было лучше. Я ухватился за Темного Лорда, потому что это немного напоминало прошлое. То, чему нас учили родители. Я ошибся, конечно.

-Мне надо было забрать тебя с собой, - сглотнул Сириус. - Я думал об этом, когда уходил. Но решил, что ты скажешь, что тебе лучше без меня.

-Я бы не ушел, - покачал головой Реджи. - Тогда и тебе бы не дали. А так все выиграли. Ты получил семью, родители любимого сына, а я отговорки жить своей тихой жизнью.

-Я думал, что тебя убили. За то, что ты не вербовал меня.

-Так ты знаешь. Я знал, что ты откажешь. Я узнал о Поттерах и тебе спустя какое-то время после произошедшего. Не знал, что думать. Не знал, смогу ли помочь.

-Но ты помог. Связался с Амелией.

Регулус кивнул и посмотрел в окно.

-Как я и думал, Дамблдор ведет свою игру, - пробормотал он. - Посмотрим. Но я не испытываю ненависти, Сириус. Мое имя говорит об этом.

Сириус лишь кивнул.

-Я люблю тебя, Реджи. Ты мой маленький брат.

Тот тепло улыбнулся.

-Взаимно, Сири. - Глаза Регулуса метнулись к дверному проему. - Кто-то будет есть овсянку утром. Не тычь в мои персики. -Реджи встал со стула.

-Они быстрее плодоносят,- послышалось из гостиной.

-Черта лысого.  
_______________________________________________

Они не были парой, сказал Регулус. Он рассказал о путешествиях и работе. Это поразило Сириуса. Он всегда думал, что сам будет путешествовать, а Реджи будет домоседом. Его маленький брат столько знал. Гарри рассказал, чему Реджи его обучил. Сириус и сам это видел. Втроем они играли в квиддич и делали домашнее задание мальчика. Регулус нашел для него превосходную школу. 

Реджи сохранил все его вещи и фотографии в зачарованной шкатулке. Сириус думал, что они сгорели вместе с домом. Младший брат заботился о нем даже после всего. Это заставило Сириуса вытирать мокрые глаза. Он знал, что не заслужил такого хорошего брата.

Сириус хотел знать, что случилось с Реджи. Он видел шрамы, видел, что Реджи редко снимает перчатки, хотя его руки выглядели хорошо, не смотря на следы ожогов, видел, как Регулус иногда кашляет кровью. Это сводило с ума. Сириус не идиот. Он знал, что за заклинание оставило ожоги. Гарри рассказал о трансгрессии Реджи и словах профессора Вана. _Что произошло с его младшим братом?_

Сириус знал, что тот не ответит. Но одной ночью он увидел, как Реджи стоит по колено в озере с пустым взглядом, словно вспоминает _смерть_. Перед своей отправкой в Англию Сириус пришел к дремлющему Реджи ночью и просто залез к нему на подоконник. Он укутал брата в одеяло, прижал к своему боку и сидел с ним до утра. Реджи ничего ему не сказал, просто свернулся в клубок. А Сириус смотрел в окно, обнимая его, и думал, что теперь не отпустит. Он узнает правду. _Он не позволит пустоте забрать у него младшего брата._  
_____________________________________________________

Когда Сириус вернулся в Англию, Аластор рассказал, что Альбус пытался проникнуть в его квартиру и просидел в камере несколько часов. _Мы должны все тщательно проверить, Альбус. После ситуации Сириуса формальности очень важны._ Сириус фыркнул на это. Он рассказал, что опекун Гарри мог чувствовать магию, _это все еще его поражало_ , он почувствовал магию в шраме мальчика и избавился от нее, отчего и шрам исчез. Аластор и Амелия нахмурились в информации.

-Так это была темная магия, - пробормотала Амелия. - Это имеет смысл, ведь убивающее не оставляет шрамов.

-Альбус должен был это проверить, - процедил Аластор. - Причина в этом? Опекун определил магию?

-Он сказал, это образовало связь. Гарри чувствовал боль, когда Реддл был рядом.

-Реддл?

Сириус рассказал им о прошлом Волан-де-Морта, которое ему поведал Регулус. Амелия потерла виски.

-Если бы Альбус рассказал это во время войны, у Темного Лорда бы поубавилось сторонников.

Блэки бы не отдали ему Регулуса. Сириус все еще кипел от этой мысли.

-Слишком много у Альбуса секретов, - скрипнул зубами Грюм. - Он явно собирался использовать мальчика против Темного Лорда. Нам нужно тщательно за ним следить.

Амелия и Сириус кивнули. У Сириуса было чувство, что Регулус что-то недоговаривает. Гарри сказал, что тот ищет способ убить Темного Лорда. Что за способ? Неужели ублюдок не мог умереть как все? И Реджи это знал. Если это было опасно для него, Сириус собирался вытрясти из младшего правду в скором времени и заняться этим сам. _Будь он проклят, если позволит брату страдать._


	9. future

**Нет ничего хуже, чем тащиться в собственное будущее просто за компанию с приятелями…**

Реджи был прав о преподавателях Эдды. Когда Гарри неловко сказал, что считает жестоким превращать живых существ в предметы, учитель Болдер начал давать ему другие задания. Совет Сириуса он одобрил. Болдер показывал, как Гарри следует произносить заклинания, если ему таки придется применять его на живых, но без практики на них. Кроме Гарри, была еще пара человек, кто решил действовать так.

Гарри нашел себе друзей. Мечник Тим с третьего курса, второкурсница Лара, обожающая тренажеры, и первокурсник Дитрин, пропадающий в библиотеке. Все любили спорт и растения. Они часто делали домашнее задание вместе и занимались с преподавателем Ладвиком. Дитрин уже решил, что будет изучать право, а Лара ликвидацию заклятий, как и Тим.

-Ты еще не решил, Гаррисон? - спросила Лара в начале марта.

-Не особо. Мне нравятся зельеворение и травология, но я хочу путешествовать, - признал Гарри.

-Попробуй археологию, - пожал плечами Тим. - Там нужны знания истории, зелий, растений и куча всего.

Это звучало неплохо. Гарри пошел к Кельту Волкову, кто вел предмет.

-Твой опекун ведь Реджи Арктур? - уточнил тот. - Он может тебе очень помочь. По его знаниям очевидно, что он много где побывал. Археология может быть опасным занятием. В руинах могут быть наложены старые проклятья, находиться проклятые артефакты. Нужно ко многому быть готовым.

Гарри поговорил с Реджи об этом. Тот сказал, что придет в академию перед каникулами. Все равно опекуны приходили в это время, если их подопечные определялись с выбором.

-Это ведь академия, где важны знания, - пояснил он. - Это естественно, что студенты подходят к выбору со всей серьезностью. Часто они определяются уже на первом курсе и идут по изучению этого пути. Как твой друг Дитрин.

Гарри и правда это заметил. Второкусников прибавилось в библиотеке. Они сравнивали разные роды занятий, чтобы определиться. Некоторые первокурсники уже изучали то, что им предстоит с третьего курса.  
________________________________________  
Гарри с классом опять имели дело с боггартом, поскольку им нужно было написать эссе на тему того, как лучше сражаться со своими страхами, когда вошел Реджи. Осьминог Гарри мгновенно превратился в тощего утопленника с белыми затуманенными глазами, одетого в лохмотья. Реджи щелкнул пальцами. Утопленник с хлопком превратился в пушистого котейку.

-Профессор Ван? Реджи Арктур. Мне нужно поговорить с Гаррисоном.

Ван кивнул.

-Директор предупреждал меня. Гаррисон, можешь идти.

Тот кивнул и поспешил за Реджи. Тот покачал головой.

-Не люблю этих тварей, - пробормотал он.

-Утопленников? - полюбопытствовал Гарри, выходя из кабинет. - Или боггартов?

-Инфернал.

Они прошли к кабинету директора. Реджи и Байон пожали руки. Регулус тут же уткнулся в документы, переданные директором.

-Археология, так? - сказал Реджи. - История, зельеварение, травология и выживание ключевые предметы для подобного, Гарри. 

-Исцеление и астрология не повредят, - заметил Байон, просматривая другие бумаги. - Иностранные языки обязательны. Плюс, изучение магических существ, не думаете?

Реджи взял оценки Гарри.

-Кроме астрологии и существ, ты все будешь изучать и так. Магловские предметы закончатся к четвертому курсу, ты можешь взять астрологию на год или два тогда. Изучение существ тоже вообще-то. Историю тебе нужно будет изучать и вне уроков, так что ты можешь читать об этих двух предметах заранее. Пары лет тебе хватит для начала. Когда будешь путешествовать, будешь узнавать все на практике.

-Звучит неплохо, - кивнул Гарри.

-Экзамены на четвертом и седьмом? - спросил Реджи.

-Да, на четвертом проверяют, насколько студенты готовы к своему профилю. Некоторые меняют его, если понимают, что не справляются. - Байон чиркнул ручкой в записях. - На седьмом конечные экзамены. На шестом курсе ты можешь оставить метаморфозы, Гарри. История, зельеварение, травология, заклинания будут у тебя до конца, значит. С четвертого по пятый или шестой возьмешь астрологию и изучение существ. Языки?

-В академии доступны лишь четыре, - несколько растерялся Гарри. - Реджи, а как ты их изучал?

-По ходу дела. Когда выучишь пару, остальные пойдут легче. Особенно в работе. Возьми плюсом французский. Остальные можешь изучать в свободное время, если хочешь. Подумай над каким-нибудь видом борьбы. Далеко не всегда тебе удастся использовать магию.

Байон записал все в документы.

-Значит, профильный предмет Гаррисона археология. Поговори с Кельтом. Он даст тебе список книг.  
_________________________________________________________

Реджи и Ладвик немного поговорили. Ладвик посоветовал Гарри джиу-джитсу. Регулус долго беседовал с Волковым. Последний был явно в восторге. Гарри понимал его чувства. Реджи просто кладезь знаний.

После ухода Реджи Гарри засел в библиотеке. Он искал информацию о инферналах. Он помнил слова Реджи о том, что тот едва не утонул. Дело было в этом? Кароо, преподаватель изучения магических существ, заметил его интерес и показал больше книг. В одной Гарри нашел иллюстрации ран от инферналов. _У Реджи были такие шрамы._ Они больше были сожжены, но на горле явно выделялись. 

-Профессор Кароо, а маги могут трансгрессировать в воде? - спросил он.

Илья нахмурил брови.

-По сути, да. Но трансгрессия требует концентрации. Это сложно даже на земле, так что в воде маги редко это делают.

Похоже, Реджи делал. Гарри посмотрел на картинки. _Реджи пытались утопить инферналы._ Поэтому он трансгрессировал дальше положенного?  
______________________________________________________________

Кельт дал Гарри большой список книг по археологии и иностранным языкам. Мальчик штудировал их до конца марта, когда у него начались каникулы.  
_____________________________________________________________

Сириус уже был у них, когда Гарри прибыл. Матиас и родители все еще были в океане. Каникулы длились две недели, так что Гарри провел их за книгами и квиддичем. В квиддич он играл и в академии, но в команду вступать отказался. Он хотел учиться пока. Может, на третьем курсе хотя. Гарри рассказал Сириусу об инферналах. Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не кинуться проверять брата. Не время.

К концу каникул Реджи стал выглядеть очень задумчивым.

-Что-то случилось? - спросил Гарри.

-В Хогвартсе что-то не так, - ответил тот. - Дамблдор пытается скрыть то, что там происходит. Мы с Вайроком понаблюдаем и дадим знать Амелии. Нам нужны основания для проверки замка. Хотя...

Реджи потер шрам на щеке.

-В сентябре он попытался отследить тебя по кровным чарам, но получил отдачу. Я сразу это почувствовал. Вмешательство в узы, скрепленные магией, может считаться преступлением в некоторых случаях. Северус ведь его шпион. Думаю, я могу пустить пару слухов среди темных магов Англии. Он попытается еще раз. Тогда я дам знать Амелии.

-Но он вас ведь не найдет? - заволновался Сириус. 

-Нет. Это невозможно. Он становится отчаяннее. Все идет не по его плану. Сделаем это, когда Гарри будет в академии.  
_________________________________________________________

В апреле Гарри узнал, что Дамблдор пытался скрыть. Кто-то открыл Тайную Комнату Салазара Слизерина и выпустил обитавшее там чудовище. Которое было там веками. Серьезно? Гарри просто ушам не поверил. Это ведь школа магии. Как они могли прошляпить василиска? Вайрок сразу догадался, что это за тварь. А Дамблдор просто скрыл оцепенение студентов? Да еще и замок заговорил? Гарри слышал от Сириуса об Амелии Боунс и Аласторе Грюме. Они были на тропе войны после этого. _Дамблдор пожинает то, что посеял._

Его удивило, что преступником оказалась сестра Рона. Он смутно помнил девочку, кто умоляла мать разрешить ей посмотреть на него. _Будто он животное в зоопарке, черт возьми._ Она была под влиянием темной магии, как оказалось. Куда смотрели преподаватели? Учителя Эдды замечают даже если студент просто не позавтракал, а тут темная магия. 

Гарри лишь покачал головой на новости. Он был так рад, что написал Реджи тогда. Кто знает, что бы с ним сейчас было? Гарри подозревал, что Дамблдор бы отправил _его_ разбираться с василиском. Реджи бы Гарри голову открутил, если бы тот даже заикнулся о подобном по своей воле. _Разница между этими двумя так очевидна._

Гарри было немного жаль Рона и Гермиону, которая оказалась среди жертв, но не более того. Теперь они были просто незнакомцами. У Гарри были уроки и экзамены волноваться, так что он быстро выкинул историю из головы и присоединился к _друзьям_ в библиотеке.


	10. Others

**Люди всегда винят демонов, когда их грандиозные планы проваливаются.**

Северус доложил Альбусу, что среди остатков сторонников Темного Лорда появились слухи. Мол видели Гарри Поттера где-то в Лондоне. Мельком, но шрам разглядеть успели. Альбус тут же уцепился за слухи. Возможно, Гарри и его опекун не покидали страну, как он думал. Возможно, мальчик не посещал школу или его каникулы пришлись на апрель. Это был шанс. Он знал, что использовать чары на крови еще раз опасно. Но немного их доработал и проверил. На них не среагировали. _Был шанс._

Альбус решил провести ритуал поиска в Хогвартсе. Для ритуала требовалось много магии, а замок был ею пропитан. Он поставил защиту на кабинет и взялся за колдовство. Он успел произнести лишь часть заклинания и потянуться к следу магии Гарри.

 _Весь Хогвартс тряхнуло._ Чары вокруг замка треснули. Окно в кабинете директора разлетелось вдребезги. Вещи попадали на пол. Самого Альбуса откинуло назад и впечатало в стену. Дамблдор упал на пол, чувствуя боль во всем теле. Фоукс встревоженно вскрикнул. Альбус только смог встать на ноги, как его дверь была снесена с петель. Группа авроров направила на него палочки. Аластор направил палочку на феникса.

-Лучше не дергайся, Альбус.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Сириус взял с Амелии и Аластора клятвы о молчании и рассказал о Реджи. Они были в меньшем шоке, чем он сам. Аластор даже одобрительно кивнул.

-А пацан-то хорош. 

-Я помню Регулуса, - сказала Амелия. - Он всегда сидел с книгами. Флитвик часто говорил, что ему место в Когтевране.

-Реджи сказал, родители бы нас точно забрали из Хогвартса тогда, - с сожалением произнес Сириус. - Я только в Азкабане узнал, что он совсем не слабый ребенок. 

Регулус сказал, что Фенрир предложил укус, так как мог чуять уровень волшебной силы. Он подошел к Реджи, когда тот был под давлением своей миссии по вербове. Немудрено, что они закончили в драке. Глаза Грюма загорелись при этой новости.

Они одобрили его план о слухах.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Дамблдор действительно попытался найти Гарри с помощью чар на крови. Это дало аврорам право обыскать школу. Амелия привязала Альбуса к стулу и зачаровала феникса, чтобы они не сбежали. Дамблдор пытался не открывать рот, когда авроры узнали об оцепеневших студентах.

Всех учащихся срочно запечатали в большом зале. Вызвали гоблинов и невыразимцев. Авроры и штат также собрались в зале, ожидая их. Амелия до этого отправила Патронус Реджи, который ждал за территорией школы. Штат только закончил рассказ о нападениях на студентов, когда в зал влетела большая ворона и заговорила хриплым голосом.

-Это василиск, Амелия. Комната открывается парселтангом, скорее всего. Вайрок может об этом позаботиться. - Ворона улетела.

Амелия зашипела и призвала Патронуса.

-Сделайте это.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Василиск. Так очевидно. Сириус не мог поверить, что никто не знал о сущности монстра веками. Реджи и его друг сразу догадались. Они были одеты в черные военные штаны с сапогами и водолазки с платками на нижней части лица, когда пришли. У каждого по две палочки. Глаза Сириуса расширились. Он никогда не видел _белые_ палочки, как у Реджи, и даже _темно-красные_ , как у Вайрока. 

-Знаешь, где? - спросил Вайрок.

-Третий этаж, вероятно, - ответил Реджи. - Миртл умерла там лет 50 назад. На ней не было ран. 

Они кивнули Амелии и пошли проверить. Пара гоблинов-воинов пошли с ними. Остальные вместе с невыразимцами начали создавать чары, отслеживающие темную магию. Штат остался с учениками и парой авроров. Сириус и Амелия остались с ними. Аластор разбирался с Дамблдором.

Буквально через пять минут вернулся один из гоблинов.

-Не знаю, где вы нашли этих двоих, мадам Боунс, но василиск больше не проблема.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Так как Вайрок убил зверя, то забрал труп себе. Амелия послала запрос к зельеварам и травникам, чтобы они поделились ингрелиентами для помощи студентам. Невыразимцы отследили источник темный магии. Дневник Джинни Уизли. Увидев его, глаза Реджи сузились. Он явно знал, что это такое. Он не выглядел удивленным, когда специалист по проклятьям озвучил вердикт в присутствии Аластора, Амелии, Сириуса и самых доверенных авроров:

-Крестраж Темного Лорда. Адское пламя или яд василиска могут его уничтожить. 

-Темный Лорд наверняка сделал больше, - процедил Аластор. - С его помощью можно это выяснить?

-Слишком старый, - покачал головой седой маг. 

Вайрок просто проткнул дневник клыком убитого василиска. Сириус и другие аж подскочили от раздавшегося воя. Ни Реджи, ни Вайрок не дернулись.

-Вам такое знакомо? - прищурился специалист.

-Арктур и Стейнульв, - ответил Вайрок.

Глаза мага расширились.

-Охотник за головами и специалист по древним языкам, - почти с благоговением произнес он. - Я слышал о том, скольких тварей и темных колдунов вы переловили. И сколько утерянных знаний нашли. Неудивительно, что вам знакомы крестражи.

-Не только нам, думается мне, - произнес Реджи. - Но что там с девочкой?

-Ах да. Дневник почти полностью осушил ее жизненные силы. Ей предстоит длительное лечение, но она поправится.  
________________________________________________________________________

Всю школу тщательно проверили. Нашли несколько запрещенных зелий, любовных зелий, темных артефактов и книг. Гоблины проверили Тайную Комнату, а после запечатали вход туда. Министерство приказало провести все экзамены в мае, а не в июне. Летом школу и Запретный лес проверят еще раз и создадут новые чары вокруг территории. После войны их не обновляли, а выходка Дамблдора еще сильнее повредила. 

За попытку найти Гарри Дамблдор был серьезно оштрафован. За сокрытие информации о василиске его поставили на испытательный срок. Еще одна подобная ситуация и его уволят. 

О крестражах авроры взяли клятву молчания. Министру даже не доложили. Но сказали штату и Дамблдору. Первые накинулись на последнего. _Опять просто подозревал._

-Я не думал, что Темный Лорд опустится до подобного. Но теперь мы это знаем.

Регулуса не было с ними, но Вайрок был. Он прищурился, спуская маску на шею.

-И как ты будешь их искать?

Альбус добродушно улыбнулся.

-Наверняка, это дорогие Тому вещи. Я начну с его прошлого и буду все проверять.

Вайрок улыбнулся, обнажив будто чуть заостренные зубы.

_\- То есть, перестанешь кидать перед ним ребенка, хотя ублюдок не в состоянии умереть?_

Альбус вздрогнул. Сириус зарычал.

-Твои _подозрения_ уже надоедают, Дамблдор. Ты хотел спихнуть это дерьмо на моего крестника? Потому что если так, _ты покойник._ Ты мог остановить Темного Лорда, если бы не думал о нем так высоко. _Сам за собой теперь убирай._

Альбус побледнел. Флитвик смерил его мрачным взглядом.

-Хочешь что-то сказать нам, Альбус? Почему так цепляешься за мальчика, например.

-Я просто хотел убедиться, что он готов. Том желает его смерти по какой-то причине и будет искать. Между ними образовалась связь той ночью.

Глаза маленького профессора заметно сузились. У Амелии, Сириуса и Аластора волосы на загривках зашевелились от предчувствия.

-Живые люди не могут быть крестражами, но шрамов от убивающего заклинания не остается. _Это ты знаешь._ \- Голос Филиуса был ледяным. - Пытаешься сказать, что оставил крестраж в годовалом малыше, Альбус?

Альбус почти сжался под взглядами штата. 

-Разумеется нет, Филиус. Я бы начал изучение крестражей еще тогда. Но если в Гарри действительно что-то есть, то...

-Забавно. - Голос Аластора звучал убийственно спокойно. - Ведь опекун мальчишки может чуять магию. _Он вытащил из парня темную магию и шрам исчез._ Он очень удивился, что _ты этого не сделал._ \- Грюм чуть подался вперед. - Знаешь, как это выглядит, Альбус? Будто ты кидал Гарри Поттера Волан-де-Морту так, чтобы они убили друг друга.

Минерва почти дымилась к этому моменту. Остальные выглядели не лучше. Сириус заскрежетал зубами. _Спокойно, у тебя есть Гарри и Реджи, не время для убийств._

-В-вытащил? Но это... - Альбус захлопнул рот. И запечатал свою судьбу в глазах учителей.

Минерва взревела так, что остатки окна вылетели из рамы.

_______________________________________________________________

Вайрок привалился к джипу, пока Реджи смотрел на замок.

-Мне метнуться в Антарктиду?

-Без толку. Мы и так встречаемся летом. Тогда и посмотрим.

Регулус повернулся к подошедшим Сириусу, Амелии, Филиус и Аластору.

-Минерва все еще орет на него, - сказал Сириус. - О чем вы говорили?

-Темный Лорд мог оставить крестраж в Хогвартсе. Мы с моим другом можем исследовать замок летом, но на это уйдет время. Нам не должны мешать.

-Я об этом позабочусь, - ответил Флитвик. - Ты вытащил из Гарри?..

-Да, я почуял это еще при первой встрече, но не знал, как все провернуть. Гарри сам со мной связался. Я не сказал ему о крестражах. Это не его забота. Дамблдор все отрицает?

Они фыркнули.

-Клянется, что не мог ничего определить. Давно ты догадался?

-Да. Так как я был среди Пожирателей, то знаю, что Темный Лорд одержим бессмертием. И его внешность продолжала искажаться с годами.

-Из-за повреждения души,- поморщился Флитвик. - Я слышал твое имя, Реджи. У тебя коллосальные знания в истории и древней магии.

Реджи поморщился.

-Когда я начал изучение, то пересматривал прошлое. Вы ведь знаете способность некоторых Пожирателей?

-Превращаться в дым? - уточнил Сириус. - В Азкабане Белла этим хвасталась. Темный Лорд обучал их лично.

Регулус и Вайрок переглянулись.

-Освоить способность могут лишь те, у кого повреждена душа, - медленно сказал Реджи. - Это и навело меня на мысли о магии души. Потому что я сразу овладел этой способностью, Сири.

Сириус чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. Амелия и Аластор вытаращили глаза. Флитвик тяжело вздохнул.

-Понятно, почему у тебя такие познания. Это случилось в 16?

Реджи кивнул. Сириус чуть не заскулил. _Что еще пережил его младший брат?_ Регулус повернулся к Амелии.

-Вы узнали, откуда дневник?

-Не совсем, - признала та. - Семья не знает, где девочка его взяла. Она успела сказать, что он был среди ее покупок, прежде чем потеряла сознание. Артур вспомнил, что летом они столкнулись с Люциусом Малфоем, но...

Реджи кивнул, будто что-то щелкнуло в его голове.

-Возможно, Реддл дал ему дневник на хранение, не сказав что это. Но чтобы он избавился от вещи хозяина, странно нет ?

-Струсил? - пожал плечами Вайрок.

-Это возможно, - кивнул Грюм. - Малфой тот еще скользкий червь. Возможно, он хотел отомстить Уизли, которых презирает, вот и скинул проклятую вещь их дочери.

-Он на тонком льду, - задумчиво произнес Регулус. - Гарри вне страны, так что Темный Лорд начнет собирать силы. Если он узнает о дневнике, Малфою не поздоровится.

-Думаешь, он захочет вернуть крестражи? - спросил Филиус. - Для восстановления души нужно искреннее раскаяние, которое может и убить. Вряд ли Темный Лорд способен на такое.

-Я того же мнения, - подтвердил Реджи. - Сомневаюсь, что он станет перепрятывать крестражи. Он слишком уверен в своей гениальности. - Вайрок странно усмехнулся. - Малфой будет молчать о дневнике, пока его не спросят, а Темный Лорд не будет спрашивать, чтобы никто не задавал вопросов. Но армию он будет собирать.

-Оборотни, хах? - Вайрок оскалился. - С твоим знакомым?

Реджи фыркнул. Аластор оживился.

-Сириус сказал, у вас были внушительные склоки, парень.

-При каждой встрече, - кивнул Регулус. - Вайрок прав. Оборотни будут первыми в списке. Дементоры тоже.

-Дементоры? - нахмурился Флитвик.

-Темный Лорд даст им добро на то, чтобы целовать всех подряд, - пожал плечами Регулус. 

Амелия потерла виски.

-Ты прав. Мы мало, что сможем сделать, я боюсь. Хотя я попробую добиться усиления чар вокруг Азкабана.

-Тебе следует быть осторожнее. Они вновь будут атаковать самых сильных и тех, кто может им помешать. Ты в их числе.

Амелия сжала зубы.

-Знаю. Я зачарую дом и подумаю, как обезопасить свою племянницу. Я думаю отправить ее в Шармбатон. 

-Лучший вариант это захватить Темного Лорда, - хмуро признал Грюм. - Так мы сможем отследить крестражи. Альбус все еще что-то утаивает. Дело явно не в крестраже.

Они все были согласны с этим.


	11. summer

**Первое дыхание осени — просто счастье после жаркого и знойного лета.**

Гарри все не мог поверить, что у него был такой замечательный учебный год. Он много читал, завел друзей, _ни во что не влип_ , сдал экзамены на высокие баллы. Экзамены были сложными, но они понравились Гарри. Он мог ясно видеть, сколько всего узнал за год. А теперь его ждало лето. Точнее июль, август и сентябрь. 

Сэттлы вернулись домой. Сириус приехал. Вся семья была в сборе. Сириус привез ему новейшую модель метлы _Молнию_ ко дню рождения. Гарри тут же влюбился в нее. Тим, Лара и Дитрин присылали письма. Настоящее лето между учебными годами.

Сириус рассказал о ситуации в Англии.

С Дурслями наконец разобрались. Тюрьмы они избежали, но их лишили родительских прав. Их сына пристроили к тетке. Джинни Уизли пошла на поправку, хотя ей влетело от родителей за то, что она тайком писала в магическом дневнике. Гарри узнал, что все дело было в крестражах. Он потер место, где раньше был шрам.

-Во мне была часть души Темного Лорда? И Дамблдор знал?

-Очевидно, - хмуро кивнул Сириус. - Он все отрицает, конечно. Но там что-то еще, что мы не знаем.

Гарри был рад, что Реджи вытащил из него эту мерзость. Подросток даже понимал, почему Регулус ничего ему не сказал. Мужчина не считал, что Гарри должен заниматься войной с Волан-де-Мортом. В противоположность Дамблдору, очевидно. 

В августе Реджи со своим другом проверили Хогвартс и нашли еще крестраж. Сириус со смехом рассказал, что Макгонагалл послала бороду Альбуса в огонь тогда. Реджи почти две недели провел где-то в Скандинавии, в замке Вайрока. 

-Реджи все еще что-то не говорит, - вздохнул Сириус. - Но Вайрок точно в курсе.

-Думаешь, Регулус исчез, потому что раскрыл секрет Темного Лорда? Ему же было 17.

-В этом и дело, - кивнул Сириус. - Реддл бы ничего ему не рассказал подозрительного. Возможно, Темный Лорд приказал своим убить Регулуса, потому что тот не выполнил задание по моей вербовке. А Реджи со временем догадался, в чем его секрет.

Это звучало разумно. 

-А инферналы? Это не связано? - задумался Гарри. - Реджи ведь много путешествовал.

-Ну да. Вероятно, встретил их в каком-то путешествии.

 _Они еще не знали как ошибались._  
______________________________________________________________

Сэттлы жарили мясо на гриле с Гарри, когда из дома последнего раздались ругательства. Гарри открыл дверь в дом шире.

-Что-то случилось?

Сириус потер лицо ладонями.

-Пожиратели Смерти бежали из Азкабана вместе с дементорами.

-Идиотский Министр так и не усилил чары? - спросил Матиас.

Пока они не знали личность Гарри, они знали, что Сириус был из Англии. Они знали о Темном Лорде.

-Только немного, - фыркнул Реджи. - Часть дементоров успели остановить, благодаря этому. Но это все.

-Амелия выпустит в прессу информацию о прошлом Темного Лорда, - доложил Сириус. - Это отвернет от него нескольких людей.

Реджи посмотрел на свой засветившийся телефон.

-За Фенрира назначена награда, так что Вайрок им займется.  
______________________________________________________________________

Реджи покачал головой, читая газету.

-Так Барти поцеловали.

-Да, Фадж притащил дементора с собой, - с презрением сказал Сириус. - Из него едва успели вытащить информацию. Это относительно Темного Лорда. Фадж едва удержался на посту, когда об этом стало известно.

Гарри посмотрел газету. Там говорилось, что Барти Крауч-старший вытащил сына Пожирателя из Азкабана и годами держал под Империусом, пока они не поменялись местами. Сейчас старший Крауч находился в Святом Мунго.

-Я знаю, вы с Барти были друзьями, - с заминкой произнес Сириус. - Вас называли братьями даже.

Реджи слабо улыбнулся.

-Мы не были так уж близки на самом деле. Просто общие проблемы.

Гарри знал, что Сириус старался наверстать упущенное. Подросток несколько раз видел, как Сириус обнимал Регулуса, боясь отпустить. 

-Что за информация?

-Темный Лорд хочет провести ритуал, чтобы вернуть тело. Для него нужна кровь врага. Вот только Гарри они найти не могут.

-Но есть Дамблдор.  
_____________________________________________________________________

В августе начались нападения Пожирателей Смерти на маглов и маглорожденных. Вайрок убил Фенрира и несколько из одичавших оборотней. Это заметно отвадило тех от поддержки Темного Лорда. Информация о прошлом последнего давала плоды. Несколько темных семей, кто раньше бы поддержал его, успели проклясть Пожирателей Смерти, когда те подошли к ним с посланием от Волан-де-Морта, прежде чем сторонники Реддла поняли свою ошибку.

В сентябре напали на брата Дамблдора. Тот остался жив, но его ранили. У Волан-де-Морта была кровь, родственная Дамблдору.

-Это сработает? - с сомнением спросил Гарри.

-Частично. Человеческий вид он точно не примет полностью. 

Гарри не испытывал особых чувств, когда читал газеты. Будто он читал о событиях соседней страны, никак его некасающихся.

-Они тебя и не касаются, - ответил на это Реджи. - Ты свободен от них. Наслаждайся жизнью.

И Гарри наслаждался. Читал, играл в квиддич, нырял в озеро, делал домашнее задание на каникулы, переписывался с друзьями, проводил время с Сэттлами, Сириусом и Реджи. Жил.  
____________________________________________________________________

Реджи вновь доставил Гарри в Эдду в начале учебного года. Там был профессор Ладвик и кто-то, очень похожий на директора. Сын, видимо. Реджи почти сразу использовал портключ, но Гарри заметил, как Каллахан почти вывернул себе шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он понял, что был прав, когда мужчина примчался в столовую.

-Гаррисон, у твоего опекуна кто-нибудь есть?

Студенты не единственные, кто подавился обедом.

-Кронос! - рявкнул Байон.

-Отец, я обязан узнать!

-Я вполне уверен, что у него и Вайрока платонические отношения, - откашлялся Гарри. - Не похоже, что Реджи интересуется чем-то еще.

Кронос серьезно кивнул.

-Что он любит?

-Кронос!

Байон быстро выпроводил своего сына. А Гарри задумался. Он не знал, что любит Реджи, кроме кофе и персиков. Реджи больше не показывал привязанность к чему-либо. Гарри решил рассказать о случившемся через шар. Реджи лишь рассмеялся.

-Бывает. Меня и правда не интересуют отношения. И у меня нет особой любви к чему-то.

-Но ты любишь персики и кофе. И читать.

-Этого достаточно для меня, Гарри. Некоторым не нужно много в жизни.


	12. Others

**... не всё потеряно и жизнь не кончена, пока у тебя есть хорошая история и друг, которому её можно рассказать.**

Реджи махнул хвостом и принял человеческий вид, сплевывая кровь. Вайрок достал бутылку воды из воздуха.

-Жесть, - пробормотал Регулус, ополаскивая рот. - Я от этого вкуса долго не избавлюсь.

-От такого можно несварение получить.

Вайрок глянул на разорванный труп Петтигрю и двух мертвых Пожирателей. В этот момент к ним подлетели Сириус и Аластор. 

-Реджи, это была твоя анимагическая форма? - задыхаясь, вопросил старший брат.

Сириус все еще приходил в себя от вида того, как его младший брат превратился в _ирбиса_ , чтобы нагнать крысу. Грюм одобрительно глянул на трупы Родольфуса и Рабастана Лестрейнджей. 

-Очевидно, - проворчал Регулус. - Амелия в порядке?

-Да, мы добили трех других Пожирателей, что пришли с этими.

Похоже, они решили взять дом Боунс числом. Они не ожидали, что чары предупредят Аластора, кто схватит Сириуса, кто потянет прибывших недавно Реджи и Вайрока.

-Я заглянул в голову одного, - доложил Стейнульв. - Они думают о нападении на Министерство, но у них не хватает людей из-за отступления оборотней.

-Конкретный отдел? - прищурился Регулус.

-Зал пророчеств.

Аластор и Сириус нахмурились.

-Что они там забыли?

Реджи выкинул пустую бутылку.

-В Хогвартсе работает потомок Кассандры Трелони, известной прорицательницы. Но никому из потомков не достался ее дар. Вопрос, почему Дамблдор ее держит?  
________________________________________________________

Филиус пустым взглядом смотрел на шар с пророчеством. У Минервы дернулась бровь. 

-Так это причина, - сладко-спокойным голосом произнесла она. Альбус вздрогнул. - Слова, сказанные этой пьянью, - кивок в сторону забившейся в уголок Сивиллы Трелони, - причина ты решил пожертвовать ребенком.

Альбус открыл рот.

 _-Это не вопрос, старый идиот,_ \- проскрежетала Макгонагалл. Альбус быстро захлопнул рот. - Ты скинул всю ответственность на Гарри из-за этого. Оставил крестраж в нем из-за этого.

-Это не...

-Крестраж вытащили за _минуты_ , - бесцветным голосом сказал Филиус. Но вот его глаза полыхали. - Потому что искали информацию и узнали, как это сделать. Тебя считают сильнейшим светлым магом, Альбус. _Назови причину, ты не оторвал свою задницу от этого кресла и не начал искать._ Хотя бы искать информацию. Слишком был занят поисками того, что искал Геллерт Гриндевальд?

Альбус стал мертвенно бледен. _В точку._

-Я знаю о вашей с ним истории. _Что ты его любил._ \- Штат в шоке посмотрел на Альбуса. Сириус знал, что выглядел не лучше Амелии и Аластора. Вайрок и ирбис с ним выглядели развлеченными. _Эти засранцы знали._ \- Что вы искали Дары Смерти. Жизнь тебя ничему не научила, когда твоя сестра умерла?

-Это не причем, - слабо возразил Альбус. - Я смирился, Филиус...

-Не верю, - жестко отрезал тот. Маленький профессор никогда не звучал так жестко. - Ты решил, что раз не можешь ты, не может никто. Что Гарри уничтожит крестражи и сам пойдет на смерть. Не для этого ли ты устроил те тесты на его первом году? Не для этого давил на его чувство вины, которой у него вообще не должно было быть? Ты просто спрятался от своих ошибок за его спиной. И чем ты прикрылся? _Этим?_

Филиус с отвращением показал на пророчество, которое Амелия принесла из Отдела тайн.

 _-Это ерунда._ Любое пророчество лишь возможность. Одна из многих. Ты был тем, кто все привел к его исполнению. Ты не принял всерьез возможность создания крестражей Темным Лордом. Не стал секретным хранителем сам, хотя ты единственный, кого он всегда боялся. Ты оставил крестраж в Гарри. И теперь ты ожидаешь, что мы будем убирать за тобой.

Альбус не нашел что ответить. Ведь Филиус был прав. Во всем. Вайрок хмыкнул.

-Такой забавный. Может, и тот слушок правдив? _Что ты специально подставил Поттеров, чтобы избавиться от Темного Лорда._

Альбус окаменел. Все глаза были на нем.

-Что? - прошипел Северус.

Вайрок усмехнулся.

-Послушай разговоры в подполье. 

Альбус сглотнул. Амелия ухватила Сириуса за руку, чтобы тот не кинулся с кулаками на него. Аластор заскрежетал зубами.  
________________________________________________________________

Амелия глотнула огневиски, предложенный Аластором, когда они переместились к ней в кабинет. Реджи вернулся в человеческий облик. Пошедший с ними Филиус сел в кресло. Сириус рухнул на диван.

-Это похоже на страшный сон, - прошептал он. - И этому человеку я верил столько лет.

-Все мы, - пробормотал Аластор, тогда покосился на Реджи. - Почти все. Давно ходит этот слух?

-Почти сразу после убийства Поттеров.

Сириус застонал. Они даже не стали дослушивать оправдания Дамблдора и его заверения, что слухи ложь. Северус вылетел из кабинета быстрее них. 

-У меня просто нет сил, - произнесла Амелия. - О Гриндевальде правда? Они?..

-Только Дамблдор, - ответил Реджи, беря у друга стакан с огневиски. - Геллерт использовал это себе во благо.

-Он был занят поисками, нет? - прищурился Вайрок.

-Подозреваю, он... полюбил в какой-то момент. Насколько мог. - Реджи глотнул алкоголь. - По крайней мере, когда он говорил о том авроре, в его глазах была печаль. Он же его и убил.

Флитвик посмотрел на него.

-Ты говорил с ним в Нурменгарде? Альбус был расстроен несколько лет назад.

-Геллерт был не прочь умереть, - пожал одним плечом Реджи. - Дамблдор не оценил, ведь бегал к нему плакаться даже годы спустя после дуэли.

Филиус вздохнул, потерев лоб. Сириус взглянул на брата со смешанными чувствами. Его брат ходил к бывшему сильнейшему Темному Лорду в мире? И убил его по его просьбе? _Вот просто, чем занимался его маленький брат все эти годы?_

-Что будем делать?- спросил Вайрок. - Можем использовать пророчество как наживку. 

-Нужна большая местность. Ритуалы запечатывания. - Грюм постучал пальцами по столу. - По-тихоньку избавиться от нескольких Пожирателей не повредит. Это займет не один месяц. Лишь потом можно сосредоточиться на крестражах. Мерлин знает, сколько он наделал их.

-Думаю, Нагайна крестраж, - признал Регулус. - Она всегда с ним.

-Змея? Имеет смысл. Фамильяр, значит. 

Вайрок повернул голову к Регулусу.

-Тот парень, Снейп. Он не выболтает? Он был очень зол. Ты что-то прочитал?

-Он открыл ум, когда ты сказал про слух. Это он разболтал Реддлу о пророчестве тогда. Хотя не услышал его целиком. Дамблдор знал.

Сириус выругался. Телефон Реджи пискнул. Тот проверил сообщение.

-Конрад. Северус ничего не сболтнул. Он слишком любил Лили. Хотя Дамблдору от него еще достанется.

-Поделом, - пробормотал Аластор.


	13. search

**Рад бы с вами поболтать, да не могу: сегодня на ужин у меня один старый знакомый.**

Гарри заметил, как Рой Ван задержал взгляд на его лбу, и мгновенно напрягся. _Быть не может._ Гарри оставил шар связи в комнате. После урока он пулей бросился к ней, сжимая портключ через одежду. 

-Реджи! Профессор Ван смотрел на мой лоб!- выпалил он в шар. Затем покраснел, чувствуя себя глупо, потому что звучали его слова и правда глупо.

-Там не дураки работают, - произнес усталый голос Регулуса. - Твой портключ?

-У меня.

В дверь постучали.

-Гарри? Это профессор Нэлле. Рой хочет извиниться. Мы не хотели напугать тебя.

Из шара донесся вздох.

-Скажи им, что я сейчас приду. Сам сиди в комнате.

Гарри так и сделал. Буквально через минуту в его дверь уже стучал Регулус. Они прошли к Байону, где уже ждали Нэлле, Ван, Ладвик и Волков. Профессор заклинаний виновато посмотрел на Гарри.

-Прости, Гарри, я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

-Так вы знаете.

Они кивнули. 

-Мы проверяем всех студентов. Отсутствие школы вызвало вопросы, известно, что у Реджи Акртура нет семьи. Мы проверили новости по другим странам, сверили внешность. Еще и Кронос, - вздохнул Байон. - Мы не были уверены, как подойти к этому вопросу.

Реджи наклонил голову.

-Что конкретно вы хотите?

-Ничего против вас, -уверил директор. - Мы знаем, что в Англии неспокойно. И хотим убедиться, что Гарри в безопасности. Вам не стоит волноваться за него, пока он с нами, Реджи.

Тот откинулся на спинку стула.

-Вы хотите участвовать. - Это не был вопрос. 

-Это касается безопасности моего студента, так что да. - Байон внимательно на них посмотрел. - В газетах говорилось о шраме, но теперь его нет. И то, что делал Альбус Дамблдор вызывает подозрения.

Регулус кивнул.

-Темный Лорд создал крестражи, - ответил он. 

Судя по мрачным лицам, все учителя знали что это такое.

-Многое объясняет, - пробормотал Ван. - Неужели шрам тоже? Как вы от него избавились?

-Вытащил, - просто сказал Реджи. - Я изучаю магию души годами, это не составило большого труда для меня. Мы недавно обнаружили кое-что, Гарри.

Регулус рассказал о пророчестве и крестражах. 

-Я бы уже придушил этого старика, - процедил Ладвик. - Полный бред.

Гарри был склонен согласиться с ним. Неужели Дамблдор пошел на все это из-за слов мошенницы? Подставил его родителей, как говорили темные маги? Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. Регулус сжал его плечо.

-Значит, вы хотите его заманить, - пробормотал Нэлле. - Это и правда потребует время.

-Реджи,- сказал Байон, подаваясь вперед. - Вы не знаете, если Темный Лорд делает крестражи сейчас. Но ты выглядишь так, будто знаешь, что кроме змеи, старых крестражей больше нет.

Реджи выглядел _удивленным_. Гарри впервые его таким видел. Реджи всегда был спокойным и сдеражнным. Но сейчас он выглядел так, будто его поймали на краже печенья. 

-Это неожиданно, - удивленно произнес Регулус. Он неожиданно широко улыбнулся, став вдруг выглядеть странно молодым и нашкодившим. _Как Реджи из далекого и счастливого детства._ \- Это потому что, считая Гарри, я уничтожил _шесть_ крестражей.

_-Что?!_

Гарри не знает, кто выкрикнул это громче. Он или учителя. Реджи тихо рассмеялся, вновь становясь спокойным и отчужденным Реджи.

-Не думал, что кто-то заметит, - заметил он. - Как?

-Глаза, - ответил Байон. - Знание и опыт. Ты не выглядел заинтересованным в старых крестражах. О Диадеме ты лишь упомянул, потому что это лишь один из шести, очевидно. Ты целенаправленно их искал.

-Верно. Я отправился на смерть из-за первого, - слабо усмехнулся Регулус. - Теперь нам нужно поймать Темного Лорда, чтобы закончить все это.

-Мы присоединимся к поиску запечатывающих заклинаний, - кивнул директор. - Реджи, ты не думал о карьере в школе?

-Я оставил Хогвартс на седьмом году и отправился в путь, - покачал головой тот. - Я едва выдерживаю три-четыре месяца на одном месте и то из-за Гарри.  
___________________________________________________________

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Гарри вновь схватился за шар, но вызвал Сириуса. Тому Реджи подарил такой шар еще летом. 

-Что случилось, Гарри?

Гарри рассказал ему о произошедшем. _Учителя, шесть крестражей, Реджи с нашкодившим видом._

-Этот маленький!.. Я не выпущу этого паршивца из поля зрения больше!..

Гарри дождался, пока Сириус выдохнется от заглушенных ругательств.

-Он выглядел как нашкодивший ребенок, Сириус, совсем молодым. Совсем не так, как обычно.

-Он выглядел так в детстве. У него была такая привычка. Дождаться момента и выкинуть что-то такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай.

Гарри сглотнул.

-Он все же узнал об этом в Хогвартсе, - произнес он.

-Я вытрясу из него все в декабре, - пообещал Сириус. 

-Реджи выглядел очень усталым. Вы ищите заклинания?

-Да. Хотя мы начали не так давно. Он был в порядке, когда мы разбирались с пророчеством. Хотя они с Вайроком могут делать что-то еще.  
_______________________________________________________________

Гарри не терпелось узнать правду о Реджи, но он должен был сосредоточиться на образовании. Археология оказалась чертовски интересной. Гарри взахлеб читал о потерянных цивилизациях и вымерших животных, о руиных и артефактах. Его испанксий стал хорош, он взял французский так же. Они с Дитрином почти поселились в библиотеке. Лара и Тим часто практиковались в заклинаниях вместе, а потом присоединялись к ним. 

Гарри знал, что Байон, Ван, Ладвик, Волков, Штрауц, Нэлле и Болдер занимались поиском запечатывающих заклятий. Пару раз в академию приходили Кронос и Зефир. Очевидно, они следили за событиями в Англии.  
_________________________________________________________________

Когда он вернулся домой на каникулы, примчавшийся Сириус сразу пристал к Реджи с вопросами. Тот просто дал ему воспоминание и вернулся на подоконник, где устало лежал до этого, свернувшись калачиком. Гарри заметил, что круги под его глазами стали еще отчетливее. Сириус достал омут памяти, который Реджи хранил в гостиной. Гарри быстро присоединился к нему. 

Они думали, Темный Лорд что-то ему сказал или показал. Что Реджи увидел что-то, что не должен был. Что он сбежал от Пожирателей Смерти. Что встретил инферналов в путешествии. 

_Они узнали, как ошибались._


	14. attempt

**Всё остальное это просто еда. А шоколад это шоколад.**

Когда Сириус вынырнул из омута памяти, он сначала просто сидел минуту на полу. Потом бросился к Реджи. Хотел схватить, но дернулся. Реджи дремал, выглядел усталым. _Его шрамы болели._ Это было очевидно теперь. Сириус видел лишь кровь на его губах. Не как он просто лежит, ощущуая боль во всем теле, как в воспоминании. После того как выбрался из той проклятой пещеры, прошел по снегу неизвестно сколько, пока наконец не нашел чей-то дом. Безмолвно заколдовал хозяев, чтобы его пустили как старого друга. _Как он лежал на боку, хрипло дыша и слизывая кровь с губ. Или как он стоит под ледяным душем, чтобы остудить жар тела._

Сириус сел на подоконник и трясущимися руками потянул Реджи на себя. Он даже не знал, где ему не было больно. _Если ему вообще где-нибудь не было больно._ Регулус приоткрыл глаза.

-Это дни усталости.

Реджи снова закрыл глаза, засыпая. Сириус прижал его к себе, почти скуля. По его лицу текли слезы. Он почувствовал, как Гарри сел рядом, благо подоконник позволял. Но не посмотрел на крестника. Он смотрел лишь на брата. _Младшего брата, кто медленно умирал от яда._

Гарри сам сморгнул слезы. Плевать на каникулы. Ему нужны книги и зелья. Ему нужно найти хоть что-то, что облегчит боль Регулуса. 

Ни один не мог поверить, что Реджи столько это скрывал. Как можно скрывать такую боль?  
________________________________________________________________________

Реджи спал несколько суток. Гарри рассказал всю правду Сэттлам, когда они зашли перед Рождеством. Те были шокированны, конечно. Но больше они были обеспокоены о Регулусе. Реджи бы не хотел, чтобы они пропустили Рождество из-за него, поэтому они устроили традиционное барбекю. Реджи время от времени просыпался. Сириус старался накормить его чем-нибудь, но его брата хватало лишь на фрукты и воду. Сириус лишь на пару часов переместился в Англию с помощью портключа, чтобы объяснить о ситуации Амелии, Аластору и Филиусу. Те были в шоке, но быстро оправились.

-Вот так пацан, - восхитился Грюм.

-Я поищу что-нибудь, чтобы помочь, Сириус, - пообещал Флитвик.

После этого Сириус не отходил от брата. К 27 декабря Регулус наконец проснулся полностью. Он пробыл под ледяным душем час, выпил три кружки ледяного кофе и съел два персика.

-Что я пропустил? - хрипло спросил он, пока Сириус вытирал его волосы полотенцем. 

-Мы рассказали все Сэттлам, Грюму, Амелии и Флитвику.

Реджи посмотрел на учебники Гарри, раскиданные по гостиной.

-Даже не думай, - твердо сказал Реджи. - Это был мой выбор. Ты учишь археологию, а не ищешь несушествующее.

-Но...

-Нет, - отрезал Регулус. - Яд не вывести полностью никогда, а боль не заглушить. Это не имеет значение для меня. Так я живу. Не бросай свою жизнь на ветер, ребенок.

Сириус прижал брата к себе.

-Но я буду это делать, - пообещал он. - Я не позволю тебе продолжать в одиночку. Я нашел тебя не для того, чтобы снова потерять.

Они долго говорили. Реджи рассказал, что его шрамы болят время от времени. Иногда он чувствует сильную усталость. Вскоре приехал Вайрок. Они часами лежали на одном месте. Иногда они превращались в животных и лежали в снегу. Белоснежный ирбис и черный волк. Сириус присоединялся к ним время от времени.

Гарри послушал Реджи, но не оставил поиски полностью. В остальном зимние каникулы прошли также спокойно и хорошо, как и в прошлом году. Реджи проверил его записи, лежа на диване.

-Твой испанский хорош, - одобрил он. - В следующем году можешь оставить его как предмет, но не бери новый. Начни самостоятельное изучение другого языка.

-Например? Я хочу древний язык, - добавил Гарри.

-Латынь однозначно. К пятому курсу ты определишься с тем, в какую страну поедешь сначала, поэтому подберешь язык под нее. Что с квиддичем?

-Я буду ловцом после этих каникул, а Лара охотницей. Мы в одной команде.

Реджи кивнул, читая документ.

-Летом мы поедем в Испанию, - решил он. - Я покажу тебе некоторые старые места, попробуешь переводить надписи там. Нужно будет перебрать твою библиотеку летом. Так как ты возьмешь два новых предмета, нужно будет составить список. Попроси Кароо рассказать тебе об основных существах в Испании.

Гарри быстро записал все в блокнот. 

-Где Матиас, кстати? - спросил Реджи

-В озере, - пояснил Джон, заходя в дом. - Осенью он пойдет в океанологический колледж рядом с нашим местом работы. Мы не сможет брать его в океан из-за этого. Он хочет наплаваться вдоволь уже сейчас.

Реджи кивнул, садясь. Он лишь недавно вернул себе аппетит. Вайрок привез множество шоколада, который Регулус ел почти каждый час. Никто не говорил ему что-то об этом. Сириус вздохнул с облегчением, что его брат хоть что-то ел.  
______________________________________________________________________

Гарри рассказал о зелье, что выпил Регулус профессору Штрауц. Та схватилась за сердце и дернула Нэлле себе в помощь. Байон потер переносицу в новости.

-Это многое объясняет о его знаниях. Но он прав, я боюсь. Эффекты останутся навсегда.

-Но ведь есть способ их снизить, - возразила Лития. - Почему он не искал его?

-У него нет причин, - покачал головой Ладвик. - Есть люди, которые идут бок о бок со смертью, как старые друзья. Он из таких. Он сам сделал такой выбор. Честно говоря, не думаю, что я бы так смог.

Гарри был вынужден согласиться. Он бы тоже не смог.


	15. fight

**Истина сражения такова: убить человека просто так — преступление, но чем больше убьешь на поле боя, тем скорее прослывешь героем.**

На мартовские каникулы Гарри пригласил домой друзей. Матиас и Лара покраснели, стоило им встретиться взглядом. Они быстро преодолели смущение. Через неделю они объявили, что встречаются. Родителей Матиаса это даже не удивило. Лара им тоже понравилась. Дитрин все каникулы проходил хвостом за Реджи. Тот знал даже законы, относящиеся к путешествиям. Тим и Гарри проводили время, сражаясь на мечах. Тима тоже интересовали рассказы Регулуса. 

-Я надеюсь, директор убедит его стать нашим учителем, - вздохнула Лара.

Реджи проверил успеваемость Гарри и решил провести инвентаризацию его вещей раньше лета. Маленькая одежда, ненужные блокноты и книги, что уже не представляли ценности, быстро освободили место в чемодане. Реджи и Сириус купили подростку новую одежду, пополнили запасы полироли для метлы. Регулус посмотрел список книг, что Гарри пока читал в библиотеке. Кивнул и начал составлять список книг, что им нужно будет купить летом.  
__________________________________________________________________________

В апреле взрослые завершили свои поиски. Амелия и Аластор нашли идеальное место для засады, где-то в лесу. 

-Сделаем вид, что собираемся передать пророчество в более безопасное место, - решил Грюм.

Они установили сети заклинаний на местности. За время поисков им удалось захватить несколько опасных Пожирателей Смерти и дементоров.

-Остались Беллатриса, Руквуд, Кэрроу, как самые проблемные, - доложила Амелия. 

-Они используют свою способность. Мы с Вайроком сбросим их.

Боунс, пять ее авроров, Грюм, Сириус, Регулус, Вайрок, Эсдрас, Теодора и пять их авроров. Сириус не хотел, чтобы Реджи участвовал, но у них не было выбора.

-Мы готовы.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Регулус был прав. Пять клубов дыма неслись к назначенному месту. Один дымок впреди всех, оторвавшись от остальных. Вайрок и Реджи сами обратились в дым и рванули наперерез. Когда Пожиратели вынырнули из темноты, тоже сделали авроры.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Реджи и Вайрок вырвали четверку из дыма и полетели с ними вниз. Теодора и два ее аврора уже спешили к ним.

Эсдрас с размаху ударил убивающим по другим Пожирателям. Мирная страна или нет, они не в игрушки играли.

Сириус и Аластор объединились. Амелия и авроры начали палить заклятиями. Волан-де-Морт несся к ним.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Реджи прыгнул в сторону. Вайрок зарядил в Беллу убивающим без церемоний. Алекто Кэрроу умерла мгновенно от силы удара, с которой ее бросил Регулус. Амикус и Август были убиты аврорами Исландии.

Четыре других Пожирателя лежали мертвыми, три без сознания. Осталось 20. Волан-де-Морт приземлился на землю, но был вынужден уворачиваться от проклятий Амелии и Грюма.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Минус пять. Вайрок бросил убивающим в змею, но промазал. Та кинулась к лесу. Грюм попал. Волан-де-Морт взревел от ярости, бросаясь к нему. Эсдрас без церемоний активировал сеть запечатывающих заклятий. Темного Лорда бросило в землю. 

Реджи кинул _Адское пламя_ , окружая запечатывающую зону. Вайрок встал рядом на случай, если его попробуют атаковать. Но было некому. Пожиратели рванули подальше от огня. Прямо на заклятия авроров. Те не дали никому сбежать.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Реджи убрал огонь. Английские авроры связывали живых Пожирателей. Исландские окружили запечатывающую сеть. Волан-де-Морт лежал на земле, не в силах пошевелиться. Сириус, Аластор и Эсдрас подошли к нему. Эсдрас достал небольшой амулет. Тот засветился зеленым.

-Амулет показывает, что у него остался лишь один кусок души,- пояснил аврор. Реджи и Ван долго над этим работали.

Красные глаза расшились в неверии и _страхе_.

-Невозможно! Я Лорд...

Сириус бросил в него _Аваду_. Тело Темного Лорда дернулось и затихло. Амелия подошла к ним.

-Он умер?

-Похоже на то, - проворчал Грюм, поводя палочкой. - Заклятие не показывает признаков жизни. Но от тела будет лучше избавиться.

-Само собой.

Пока они говорили, Реджи покосился на тело Беллы. _Ему не показалась эта странность в магии._ Его кузина всегда любила своего хозяина. Регулус посмотрел на Вайрока и одними губами произнес _Спасибо_. Тот усмехнулся. У него не было моральных принципов, так что для него это не было проблемой.  
________________________________________________________________

Они быстро уладили все формальности. Сириус Блэк убил Волан-де-Морта. Как звучит. Сириус на это лишь фыркнул. Конечно, Министерству Британии еще предстояло отловить остальных Пожирателей Смерти, но самое главное было сделано. Надо было видеть лицо Дамблдора, когда он узнал.

-Но как же... - все что он смог произнести.

Он уже не был на хорошем счету. Штат это ясно дал ему понять. 

Люциус Малфой оказался среди бессознательных сторонников Темного Лорда. Его кинули в Азкабан на пять лет. Северус взял Нарциссу с Драко и они уехали во Францию, подальше от всего этого. Они дождуться Люциуса там, сказал Снейп. Северусу явно осточертели и Темный Лорд, и Дамблдор.

Трелони выкинули из замка. Опасности из-за пророчества больше нет, так что ей нечего было там делать. Последнее что о ней слышали, что она делала гадания в кабаках.

Филиусу предложили место в академии магии Исландии. Так как у них было много направлений, два учителя заклинания им бы не повредило. Флитвик сразу согласился. Он уже думал об уходе, потому что программа Хогвартса давно начала устаревать. В академии же это все равно что учить полную школу когтевранцев. Он не мог дождаться. Ему также не терпелось узнать, как справляется Гарри и как проводил свою жизнь Регулус.

Сириус окончательно переехал к Реджи и Гарри, как только они со всем разобрались.


	16. life

**Когда тебе плохо — прислушайся к природе. Тишина мира успокаивает лучше, чем миллионы ненужных слов.**

Гарри спешно бежал по коридорам академии. Он зачитался ночью и почти проспал время отправки домой. Он огибает привычные углы и спешит к выходу. Реджи уже поди ждет его.

После смерти Волан-де-Морта они все будто вздохнули с облегчением. Это было что-то, что маячило на периферии сознания, даже если они этого не замечали.

Байон убедил Реджи стать учителем. Они поделили историю на два промежутка. Несколько месяцев вел директор, несколько Регулус. Как и Гарри, студенты обожали его уроки. История, путешествия, магия. К нему летели со всеми возможными вопросами. И он всегда знал ответ. _Это приводило в восторг._ Учителя тоже его любили, поражались его знаниям.

Реджи не мог учить полный год, потому что не мог сидеть на месте. Он уезжал в путешествия и возвращался с новыми знаниями. Сириус тоже путешествовал, часто вместе с ним. Он не хотел выпускать младшего брата из виду после стольких лет. Они часто ездили на мотоцикле Сириуса. Реджи все еще было временами больно, а Сириус трясся над ним, как наседка, вызывая раздраженное фырканье. Но они вновь были братьями. Как в детстве. Реджи перестал красить волосы, которые вернулись к своему черному оттенку. Он и Сириус теперь выглядели очень похоже. Как это было раньше.

Кронос был чертовски упрям. Похоже, он все же нравился Регулусу, чем безмерно гордился, вызывая у Сириуса приступы раздражения. Гарри знал, что Вайрок пугал их безмерно. _Гарри и сам испугался, когда увидел клыки._ Они не знали, кем он был точно. Но он был соулмейтом Реджи. И он не собирался позволять им это забыть.

Флитвик был радостным удивлением. Гарри всегда нравился маленький профессор, как и самому Регулусу. Студенты и его полюбили. 

Сам Гарри преуспел в археологии. Этим летом он едет на раскопки в Норвегию. Реджи представил его магам, занимающимся поиском затерянных замков.

Об Англии Гарри даже не вспоминал. Хотя на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу он встретил Уизли и Гермиону. Гарри их даже сначала не заметил. Он был там с Сириусом и Тимом, с которым начал встречаться в мае. _Матиас и Лара уже планировали имена своих детей к этому времени._ Реджи и Конрад находились где-то в Гренландии вместе с Дитрином, кто называл себя учеником Регулуса теперь. Гарри заметил рыжие волосы краем глаза. Но они его точно заметили. Уизли выглядели несколько растерянно. Но Гарри было все равно. _Они просто незнакомцы._ Гарри не стал с ними говорить. Не о чем.

Он жил полной жизнью теперь. Он иногда думал, что останься он в Хогвартсе, то либо был уже мертв, либо разгребал беспорядок Дамблдора. Одна встреча это предотвратило.

-Ребенок, опять зачитался?

-Это у него от тебя, Реджи. Вечно по ночам сидишь.

Гарри с улыбкой помчался к Реджи и Сириусу. Реджи все еще постоянно пил кофе и иногда стоял по пояс в озере. Сириус обычно сидел у берега, дожидаясь его. Их жизнь не прекрасна или безоблачна. Но такова жизнь.

Гарри ни за что бы ее не променял на другую.


End file.
